Where Did We Go Wrong?
by NickiRedTail
Summary: Hermione Granger left London over ten years ago, and she isn't the only one. Betrayed by those she loves the most, she has to cope with what it will mean to go back to London with her two twin girls. Skeletons she wished would remain in her closet can't stay there forever. Will she be strong enough to conquer her past and present? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Time isn't always our friend. Of course there are exceptions to this rule, like if you have an exciting date and that you can't wait to go on. However, when the date ends you would give anything to get that time back and experience it all over again. I suppose time is both our enemy and our friend, but it should also be treated with respect. I believe in my short time on this earth I have had time as my enemy and as my friend, and at this point I only see it as a blur.

I can't exactly pin point where this realization came to me, but as I woke up on my 31st birthday 5 months ago I just felt like I couldn't be bothered to continue to count the seconds, minutes, days, weeks or even years. Even as the years have passed I remember everything as clear as day, even if time wills me to forget. I am 31 a single mother with two amazing daughters and a loving boyfriend. My girls are my world and I wouldn't trade them for anything, and I am grateful for their mere existence. Nevertheless sad things happen, my mother passed away due to breast cancer and my father is most likely drunk….. Somewhere.

Anyways it isn't like I am complaining about my life. My girls are my whole world, I have a great job I am the number one forensics analyst in the country (thank you very much) and I've recently started dating this guy. I've got so much to be thankful for that I shouldn't ever stress about time slipping away from me. I should ignore those crow's feet subtly making their appearance at the corner of my eyes. I will even ignore the fact that I found a strand of gray hair last week.

There are things however that in good conscience I cannot and will not ignore. The fact that my girls will be 11 years old in two weeks and that I've been dating the most amazing man for almost a year now. However the most amazing testament to time are the two letters I am holding in my hands as we speak.

 **Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

 _(Order of Merlin, First class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Ms. Aria Rose Granger

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all the necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours Sincerely,

 ** _Minerva McGonagall_**

Deputy Headmistress

'Dear Ms. Mia Lynn Granger' the other letter started. Now I knew that my girls would be wizards with me being their mother and their father being more or less of pureblood. Not that I give a hippogriffs backside what the bloody hell he claimed he was. I am however extremely pleased to receive the letters and I am sure the girls would be too.

 _"Ari! Mia! Come downstairs you've both received post"_ I yelled up the stairs hoping they would hear me. It is always something with the girls they are either listening to music too loud, on their computers, or just spending time together. They each have their own rooms connected by a shared bathroom. I thought this would make it easier for them to still have separate lives, but be able to be close enough to each other.

Aria and Mia are twins, and they were born March 15th. I don't remember much about their birth seeing as I was sedated. Emergency C-section, I decided to go about birth the muggle way. Not realizing that I would have to have a C-section, if I had known that I would have just gone to St. Mungo's. However time being unforgiving I can't really continue to dwell on it any longer. Just this lovely scar that goes from hip to hip, which makes wearing a bikini so much more fun.

 _"Mum, do you mind if Brita and Jamie come over tonight for a sleep over"_ Ari yells from the top of the stairs.

 _"I don't mind, I would like to speak with their mothers. First come get the post, both of you now"_ I yell back. The girls come running down the stairs Mia sliding down the bannister.

 _"Mia what have I told you about doing that?"_

 _"That I should never let you see me do it?"_ Mia responds back cheekily.

 _"You know I have half a mind not to give you your letters of acceptance"_ I say back smugly with a grin.

All at once I heard yells of excitement as the girls snatched the letters out of my hand, looking at them and switching them with each other.

 _"This is so exciting mum! Brit got her letter last week, and I thought that Mia and I weren't going to get them"_ Aria says rushed.

 _"I'm not as excited to go to the school of beautiful sticks"_ Mia rolled her _eyes "But I am excited to start formally learning magic. Maybe I can start a Quidditch club there.."_

I looked at both of the girls and chewed on my bottom lip. They wouldn't be happy to see exactly where the letters came from, so I waited patiently for them to read it.

 _"Mum. Mum this can't be right."_ Ari said with panic in her voice

 _"Is this for real? We. We're going to Hogwarts instead of Beauxbatons?"_ Mia exclaimed excitedly

 _"I am not going to bloody Hogwarts. I do not want to go to that classless and barbaric school"_ Cried Ari

 _"It's not classless you uppity twit"_ Mia yelled.

 _"First of all I will not tolerate that language out of either of you! Is that understood? I don't know where you are learning it but I know it isn't from me."_ I scolded the girls.

 _"We're sorry mum"_ they say in unison

 _"Now, I do not know why you guys received letters from Hogwarts and not Beauxbatons. I supposed I will have to have a chat with Minerva. Until then girls it looks like you will be back in London in the fall."_ I tell them.

 _"Mum this isn't what we agreed on."_ Ari said with tears in her eyes.

 _"Its really not a matter on what was agreed upon Ari. We said that we would talk about both schools properly. We never got the chance I thought we would when you both turned 11. Which is in two weeks"_ I say trying to placate Ari.

 _"Mum, it will be fine. I'm sure you will figure it out. "_ Mia said calmly as she grabbed Aria's hand to lead her back up the stairs

As I watched the girls retreating figures, I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was still holding onto and plopped down on the couch. With my head in my hands I racked my brain to figure out the best course of action in the events Minerva doesn't have the answers. I couldn't possible send the girls to separate schools, and I didn't want to have Ari home schooled either. It was quite the conundrum, one that would have to wait as the doorbell rang.

Walking to the front door I run my hands through my hair and open the door without pause.

 _"Why aren't you a sight for sore eyes, Granger"_ Malfoy smirked at me leaning against the doorframe.

Great, just what I needed.

 _"What are you doing here Draco? Shouldn't you be off terrorizing some other poor family,"_ I sighed as I let him through the door. _"Well hey there honey. The girls are in their rooms"_ I say to a tiny blonde girl with eyes the same color as her father.

 _"Thanks Hermy"_ Cassie said politely

 _"Please honey, call me Hermione or Mione. Just not that"_ I say softly. I stare at Draco as his daughter Cassie runs up the stairs towards Mia's room, not even listening to my request.

Laughing Draco says _"You've really have to lighten up there Granger. It's just a nickname."_

 _"Shut it Ferret. It's not just a nickname. It's like calling me germy… and it reminds me of a muggle STD."_ I say shuttering

 _"What's an STD?"_ Malfoy asked cocking his head to the left

 _"You don't want to know. So,"_ I say briskly as I walk to the kitchen _. "What do I owe for this intrusion of my life?"_

 _"I would love to answer that with an equally hurtful statement. Honestly Granger,"_ Draco dramatically put his hand over his chest _"You wound me, and here I thought you would love to see one of your oldest friends"_

I snort with laughter _"Right, because that's what you are. Would you like some coffee?"_

 _"Yes, please"_

I prepare his coffee the way he likes, since Cassie and Mia became friends five years ago I've gotten to know the ferret and his daughter rather well. Malfoy was married to some uptight pureblooded twat, and when their first born wasn't a boy and doctors told her that she wouldn't be able to conceive again she lost it. Despite how dreadful the woman was, no one should ever take their own life. Poor Cassie left in this world with no mother.

 _"Seriously Draco, what are you doing here? It isn't like you to just drop by without warning."_ I say as I blow on my own tea.

 _"This is true. The thing is,"_ Draco sighs deeply _"Cassie received her acceptance letter. Of course I had no doubt she would, it's just."_

Draco stops and stares at his coffee deep in thought.

" _It's just that she received her acceptance letter to Hogwarts"_ I finish for him folding my arms and leaning back to look at him.

 _"Precisely! I figured the twins received the same?"_ He said sitting up straight

 _"Yes they did. Ari was quite put out. I was going to contact Minerva to ask her if there was some sort of mix-up. The girls have never even stepped a foot in London."_

 _"Same with Cassiopeia, for reasons I'm sure you understand"_

 _"Yes, I understand. I think I'll floo Minerva to see if you have a moment to come speak with us. Are you alright with speaking with her in front of me?"_ I ask hesitantly. Draco for as close and she and him were, she knew there were some boundaries that they both erected as to not overstep.

 _"It's perfectly alright. Two birds' one stone and all that"_ he says as he dusts an invisible spec of lint off of his shirt.

Shaking my head while laughing to myself I leave the kitchen to enter the living room to use the fireplace. Even though I live in the muggle part of France, I still keep my floo hooked up to contact other people in the Wizarding world. Albeit, it's a small number.

 _"Minerva McGonagall"_ I say clearly into the fire place. It takes a few minutes for her face to appear in the fire.

 _"This is a pleasant surprise Ms. Granger, though not unexpected."_ Minerva sighed tiredly _"I can only assume you are calling regarding the girls letters?"_

 _"Correct you are. Would you mind stepping through for a quick chat?"_

 _"Yes my dear I will be over in a moment"_

With that Minerva was gone, and the bell on the fire place alarm tinkled. Out stepped Minerva in her dark purple and green robes and her hair in a tight bun. Lips pursed she regarded me with an apologetic look.

 _"Why don't we talk in the kitchen Minerva, I can get you a cuppa."_ I say politely _"There is another person who would like to speak with you regarding this topic."_

Minerva looked at me quizzically. Of course she doesn't know its Draco Malfoy, no one that I used to associate with has heard from him in over 5 years. So no one knows of the friendship we share, and what is going on in his personal life.

 _"Professor McGonagall, it is a pleasure to see you again."_ Draco says smoothly as he stands to shake her hand.

 _"I must say this is quite a surprise. No one has heard from you in years Mr. Malfoy, but please just call me Minerva you are hardly my student."_

 _"Of course"_ Malfoy says as he sits down.

 _"Minerva,"_ I start as I place a cup of tea in front of her _"Both Draco and I received letters for our girls regarding acceptance to Hogwarts. No offense, however we live in France and were hoping for our girls to go to Beauxbatons instead. This is after all our home."_ I finish calmly

My mother always told me a soft tongue turns away wrath. I would never dare raise my voice with Minerva. I respected her too much, and I would never want to have a confrontation either.

Minerva calmly regarded us with her eyes, sighed and began to speak.

 _"It's a very unfortunate circumstance, and I apologize that neither one of you were made aware of this beforehand. There are old laws that are in affect here. Since both you and Draco are British born with British blood and ties to the land, your offspring must attend the school of their parents' blood. There are exceptions to the rule of course, Ms. Granger say the twins' father was of French blood or Spanish blood they would be given the opportunity to attend either Hogwarts of Beauxbatons."_

 _"That is absolutely absurd professor,"_ Draco steamed _"My parents had the chance to send me to Durmstrang, however mother said it wouldn't be in the best interest to send me there. What do you make of that?"_

 _"Mr. Malfoy, that would have been impossible. Your father and mother knew that, hence why you were at Hogwarts instead."_

"Draco sit down please," I tell him sternly _"Minerva isn't there anything that we could do? This doesn't seem fair, the girls lives are here all of their friends. They have never known anything but France. Can we appeal this law, or begin the process anything? I can't imagine we are the only people whose children are required to return to Hogwarts. Many families left England after the second war."_ I blabbered on.

 _"Ms. Granger you are correct there is quite an influx of foreign students attending this year. Also, if there are enough complaints you can possibly file against this law. It wouldn't be easy, but many other parents have shared the same reaction."_

 _"Professor who are the families? I believe it would be prudent to contact them to get the ball rolling on this case. I can hire my solicitor."_ Draco stated.

 _"Generally this is against the rules, but since it would be imperative for your case to have these names I will give them to you."_ Minerva shifted uncomfortable.

Minerva wove her wand and a list appeared on the table. Who knew so many of our classmates left London after the war, now only to be summoned back?

 _"It has been a pleasant visit Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy however I must return to Hogwarts,"_ Minerva regarded us both with a look then pleadingly said _"Hogwarts really isn't that bad. I hope you reconsider and let your children stay with us. It would be a great addition to the magical community in London."_

Draco snorts and I glare at him as I answer _"Thank you Minerva. It was so good to see you. I suppose my girls will be formally introduced to you come September."_

 _"Not if I can help it"_ Draco muttered under his breath.

Minerva raises her eyebrow at Draco as she enters the fireplace and disappears.

 _"This is complete shite Granger and you know it"_ Draco fumes

 _"I'm not excited about this either, the last thing I want is for my girls to attend Hogwarts with kids who would go out of their way to make their lives miserable."_

 _"What about Cassie? I am not without a list of enemies myself Granger."_

 _"I know, let's just take a look at this list"_ I say as I unfold the paper.

Aberdeen

Bailey

Brenton

Brums

Fenway

Howards

Jaminson

Klass

Lee

Longbottom

Potter

Princeton

Rosier

Strums

Vector

Weasley

Zabini

My face turned pale and my heart sunk as I regarded two names on the list. Draco reading over my shoulder face paled as well, as if it could get any paler, and put his hand on my shoulder giving it a squeeze.

 _"Well Granger, I'm not sure what to make of this list. Except this is not good."_

 _"You're right. I don't want my girls in school with anyone who would hurt them. I also don't want to face whoever is on the other side of these last names."_


	2. Chapter 2

After leaving Cassie over at Grangers house I decided that I could use a drink and headed over to a nearby pub. As I round the corner to the pub I notice the normal amount of slags lingering by the door, looking to catch the attention of any bloke willing to buy them a drink. I swagger past them with my most menacing scowl, daring one of them to approach me. I sit down order and IPA on tap and proceed to drink away my anxiety.

I really don't want Cassiopeia to go to Hogwarts, or ever step foot in London a gain. It's not just that he couldn't bear the thought of her being so far away from him, he also feared for her safety. Her last name was Malfoy; she resembled me from her hair, eyes, and coloring. She even had so many of my mannerism it was as if I had a doppelgänger that was a female. She was the only person that I had left on this earth, and it terrifies me to think if anything were to ever happen to her.

After the war my mother and I were acquitted and saved from life in Azkaban, my father wasn't so lucky. It didn't take the dementors one week before the sucked every happy memory from him. He was a shell of a man and when we went to go visit him 6 months later it was as if it was a corpse sitting and staring at my mother and me. My mother never recovered from seeing father that way, knowing that she would never see her husband again. Of course she still remains at the manor, but she herself is merely a shadow of the woman she once was.

The rest of the death eaters who were able to escape were not happy with my mother and I. The Lestrange brothers avoided capture and are on the run somewhere. Amycus never fully recovering from Potters cruciatus curse remains in St. Mungo's in a coma, his psychopath sister someone managed to escape. The Notts, Yaxley, even many he didn't even know existed were still out there at large. That alone made him fear for the safety of Cassie.

I was just about to order another beer when my infernal muggle cell phone rang. Curse this bloody phone, I honestly detest it.

 _"Detective Malfoy_ " I give my monotone answer

 _"Malfoy you prick. Where are you?"_ Comes a loud voice from the other side

 _"Bloody hell Blaise you don't have to yell in my ear. What do you want?"_ I ask already feeling a headache coming on.

 _"I need to talk with you, and I didn't want to send an owl or patronus. Merlin only knows where you are."_ Blaise laughs on the other end

 _"For fucks sakes you tosser, you are talking to me now."_ I reply rubbing my temples.

 _"I need to speak with you in person. So could you do me a favor stop being an ass and come over here?"_

Not knowing if this was an emergency or not, I contemplate telling the tosser no. That is until I remember that his name was on the list McGonagall gave us.

 _"Yeah sure, I'll be over there soon"_

 _"Are you bringing Cassie?"_ Blaise asked hesitantly

 _"No I dropped her off at Grangers."_

 _"Hmmm, you were at Grangers you say. Interesting. Very well. See you soon."_

 _"Hey you tosser, you know as well as I do Cas-."_

He quickly hung up the phone. Bloody idiot I didn't like the tone he had regarding Granger and I's relationship. Blaise was as nosy bugger, but he was still one of my closest mates. He knows that Granger and I were friends, it's essentially his doing that we ended up crossing paths again in the first place.

 _ ****Flashback****_

 _"Cassie, sweetheart. I know you miss mummy, I miss mummy too. However, you can't stay home forever."_ I said to as I rubbed her back.

 _"*Sniff* I know daddy. *sniff* I just want to stay with you. Why won't you let me stay with you? We-we could go to your office. I'll be a good girl I promise."_ Cassie cried, almost breaking my resolve.

 _"Oh sweetheart come here."_ I say as I scoop Cassie up into my arms. It's been a hard couple of months since my wife died. Alya was my world, and even though she didn't believe it she was a wonderful mother too.

Alya and I were an arranged marriage and even though we never knew each other, she was 4 years my junior and we never associated with each other in Hogwarts. She belonged to the Selwyn line and she was the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen. I courted her for about 6 months before I asked for her hand in marriage. To me she was the world and the brightest star in my world. True Alya wasn't the nicest person to others, she was a typical pureblood princess, but to me she was the most wonderful woman.

Of course I knew that she was spiraling into despair after Cassie was born. It is unheard of for the first born to be a female, and Alya had thought she did something wrong. Matter only got worse after the doctor told Alya would never be able to have children again. I saw all of the signs but I was too wrapped up in work and trying to be a better father to Cassie, a better father than my own.

I knew something was wrong when Cassie came crying to me, saying that she couldn't wake up mommy. That was a dark day, my world had turned gray and it was hard to not let it swallow me up. I had to think of Cassie, she couldn't lose both of her parents.

I let Cassie stay with me for a couple of months as I had taken leave from work, but when it was time for me to go back Cassie didn't want to go back to school. I didn't blame her. The school was where Alya worked part time so that she could spend time with Cassie and also get out of the house. It was a type of magical pre-school for little witches and wizards, and the thought of going back to a place mommy wasn't was too hard for Cassie.

 _"What if I told you that you get to go to a new school? You can play with Cousin Jamie and make new friends?"_ I ask her softly

 _"Jamie?"_ She asks through her tears.

 _"Yes Jamie. Uncle Blaise sends her to a muggle school so she can learn muggle maths. It's like Arithmacy for muggles."_ I explain to her. Blaise lives in the muggle world with his daughter. Blaise was never married and the witch who gave him is daughter quickly high-tailed it out of the country. She had no intentions of being a mother, and as long as Blaise paid her for the kid she was happy to stay away.

 _"Okay daddy. I'll go, only if you promise you will still be home to read me bed time stories."_ Cassie said holding out her hand to shake.

 _"Of course sweetheart, I'll be there."_ I say as I shake her hand, sealing the deal.

 _ ****End Flashback****_

That's how it ended up happening. Cassie went to school with Jamie and met Grangers two girls. I didn't know who they were until I went to pick up Cassie and she wanted to introduce me to the 'twins'. Imagine my surprise when I see two mini-grangers standing before me. If their looks didn't give them away their mother, whose back was previously turned, turned around and gasped. From then on it was play dates at our house, at Grangers house, and even Blaise's since Jamie found friendship with the mini-grangers.

Funnily enough, they may look identical to their mother but there are some differences there that I can't exactly place. Their hair, as bushy and thick as their mothers, was much darker than Grangers. They're eyes weren't the cinnamon that Granger had, no they're eyes were hazel with flecks of green. Which obviously isn't even close to Grangers eye color, so I couldn't exactly place their father. I shake my head of thoughts of Granger. Merlin only knows what happens when I focus on her for too long, she currently is being occupied by a no nothing muggle. So until that ends, I'm sure she will notice what has been in front of her face for the past 5 years. I sigh as I approach Blaise's place knowing exactly what he wants to talk about.

Knocking, I wait less than 10 seconds before he answers the door.

 _"It's about time. I've been sitting here panicking and not knowing exactly who to talk to_." Blaise said in a hurry, ushering me into the foyer.

 _"Is this about Jamie getting an acceptance letter to Hogwarts and not Beauxbatons_?" I ask him calmly as I sit on the love-seat.

 _"Of cour- wait how do you know that? Did Cassie receive one as well?"_

 _"Obviously she did, and so did Grangers girls. In fact we've already spoken with Minerva about it and are trying to get a case together so that all the parents who are living abroad don't have to send their kids to Hogwarts."_

 _"Why would we need a case? Why are they required to go to Hogwarts?"_ Blaise asks skeptically.

I explain to Blaise what Minerva said, as well as showing him the list of names. He eyes is with a detailed eye, which he has acquired working with me in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement – French Branch, he has the skills of Alastor Moody times ten.

 _"Draco, I don't believe that the girls going to Hogwarts is the best. For you and I we've got the Golden boys whose kids will torment them just because their last name or if sorted into Slytherin. On the other hand, there are sympathizers on this list. People who we know worked for the dark lord."_

 _"I know but there isn't much we can do now, I guess except prepare the girls for the worse. Also get started on filing a case, even if the girls end up at Hogwarts for the first year. We might as well get the ball rolling."_

 _"Yea,"_ Blaise says rubbing his hand through his hair _"I suppose you are right."_

Blaise and I worked late into the night compiling the list of names that we wanted to include with the case. Out of the 17 names we were only able to narrow it down to 6 safe names, 2 names I was sure I had to clear with Granger. We also needed to figure out how many of these families already had kids at Hogwarts, because there was a chance they would want to keep their kids enrolled. It seemed like a lot of work but it needed to be done.

 _"I think we should bring this over to Granger's tomorrow morning when we go get the girls. Ultimately, it will be up to her if we include Potter and Weasley and if there are other names she wants to include."_ I sigh rubbing my temples.

 _"That sounds like a plan,"_ Blaise says then pauses _"Why wouldn't we add Potter and Weasley to the list?"_

 _"Honestly, it's not my place to say. However, just how we are afraid of our kids getting teased and hurt by ghosts from out past. So is she."_ I finish. I just hope Granger doesn't skin me alive for letting that much slip.

The headache I had earlier is not a full blown migraine.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thank you guys for being patient with me. I will be uploading at least one more chapter this week, since I didn't update at all last week. I appreciate all of the favorites, I also apologize for grammatical errors. I do not have a Beta and I'm just writing because I love to write and I love the Harry Potter universe still. I'll always be a fan :) Anyways leave me a review and let me know what you think!**

Hermione paced back and forth in her kitchen. She had long abandoned staring at the list, and had busied herself with baking cake for the girls. Currently it was in the oven, and she was having a hard time keeping her mind off of not only the list but the fact that the girls would be going to Hogwarts. She had amazing memories of Hogwarts and loved the school with everything in her. It was where she first learned that she belonged. In the muggle world she had a slew of cousins that were her friends but she was never able to make many friends in primary school. It didn't bother her she had he family and her books, everyone thought she was a freak. It wasn't until she received her Hogwarts letter along with Minerva that she finally understood she wasn't a freak and that the accidents happening around her was just accidental magic. Ever since then she just knew that this was her world, and her experience in school had been the best she'd ever have. Sure she was bullied, but she got her fair share of that in muggle primary school. It was the friendships she formed, not just Harry and Ron, but many people from Gryffindor and some of the other houses; she had even made one friend in Slytherin. She wanted her girls to have that too, but the risk was too great. What if he found out that her two beautiful, smart and compassionated girls were his too. She didn't know what to do, thus her pacing back and forth in the kitchen.

She was shaken from her reverie when her doorbell rang. Glancing at the clock once more, 2:13pm, she slowly walked to her front door. Opening it slowly with trepidation she saw Draco, again, and also Blaise Zabini. His daughter was Jamie and also one of the twins' good friends.

 _"What do you want Draco?"_ I sighed tiredly.

 _"Relax Granger we are here to put our heads together regarding the whole Hogwarts hogwash."_ Draco grinned proud of his wordplay

 _"Right well, ok. By the way Draco that was weak."_ I retort with a smirk

 _"Whatever Granger, I wasn't really trying that hard."_ He huffed in reply walking through the door

 _"Whatever it is you two love birds have got going on we have bigger problems to deal with. So if you don't mind."_ Blaise says brusquely as he follows behind Draco.

My cheeks flush red with indignation, and Draco's eyes bulges. I'm not sure what that means but I don't have time to dissect his reaction. I usher them into the office that is off the kitchen, this way less chances of the girls hearing our conversation.

 _"Hermione, I want to help with your legal case. Its complete shit that well for one, kids can't choose what school they wish to attend. What if they wanted to go to Salem? However, to make the kids go to Hogwarts even if we aren't in their 'school district' if you will is complete, just this is all very frustrated."_ Blaise rambled on as he paced back and forth. It's nice to know I'm not the only one with that problem I mused to myself.

 _"Of course you can help Blaise. We've got three people so far for our case; generally a safe number is at least 5 or 6. There aren't too many names on the list that I am personally familiar with. I think I can contact the Longbottom's, I'm sure Neville would agree with our cause."_

 _"I can contact the Princeton's, Jamison's, and the Brenton's."_ Blaise remarked calmly

 _"First of all. What the fuck Blaise, who are those people and how do you know them,"_ Draco remarked stunned _"Well I know the Princeton's, I didn't know you kept in contact with them"_

 _"Well asshole, some of us weren't afraid to venture out of Slytherin, Jamison he was in Ravenclaw not your classic Claw let me tell you. Brenton was in Gryffindor."_ He says eyeing me.

 _"I didn't know everyone in my house Blaise,"_ I say rolling my eyes _"Anyways with us three that makes seven families. Since we all know Draco is socially inept,"_ I look over at Draco daring him to contradict me, he doesn't I continue _"This is good news however, we should be able to build a case with this."_

 _"Yea Granger whatever you say."_ Draco says sulking. I stick my tongue out at him

 _"Right,"_ Blaise says looking annoyed between the two of us _"Hermione I have to ask. Partly because I'm curious but also because I feel like it needs to be at least common knowledge between us so our case doesn't have cracks."_

I already know what he is going to ask, and I steel myself before I he gets a word out. No one knows the answer to what he is going to ask, and Draco only knows HALF. I know I know it should answer greater good and all that tripe, but me being the petulant child sometimes, I didn't want to answer at the moment.

 _"There are two names on that list that I know, and the whole world knows are or were your best friends. So we need to know what happened to that friendship. Why aren't they included in the case with us?"_ Blaise shuffles off as if it's something insignificant.

 _"Honestly, I don't think it's anyone's business as to our friendship. In fact how do they know we aren't friends? Just because they aren't included in the case with us? Maybe they don't agree and just simply don't want to be involved."_ I finish in one breath

 _"She has a good point there Blaise. They can come to their own conclusions, it really isn't something that will be at the focal point"_ Draco reasons and I flash a smile of thanks his way.

 _"Won't be a focal point?"_ He asks _scandalized "What do you mean not a focal point. We are only talking about one of the most famous witches of Britain. Brightest witch of her age? One third of the Golden Trio? Are you- are you fucking kidding me Drake?"_

 _"Look mate-"_ Draco tried but it cut off

 _"No you look mate. I understand that you want to protect the girl you fancy, but this is the future of our bloody children. Under no circumstances do I want Jamie at Hogwarts, Hermione knows this hell Drake you know this. There are people out there who STILL want to harm us. They will go through our children."_ Blaise fumed

 _"You will watch your mouth in my home Zabini,"_ I say with ire _. "I will not have my kids accidently overhearing your foul mouth"_

I then wandlessly cast a muffliato and a silencio, then I rip into Blaise.

 _"First of all I don't give a damn about quenching your curiosity, Zabini. The media can kiss my bloody arse, I also don't give a goddamn about speculation from the Wizengamot. If the fucking famous Chudley cannons player isn't part of his lost loves case against, well shit, the Wizengamot themselves."_ I stop, close my eyes and take a deep breath trying to calm myself.

With my fingers pinching the bridge of my nose I say as calmly as possible _"Whatever solicitor that you find, you tell them that they only reason that they aren't part of the case is because we lost contact when I moved to France. Nothing malicious or vindictive, we just lost contact. It happens."_

I then look at both Draco and Blaise and notice that Blaise is silently fuming while Draco just looks confused. I try to make my voice less authoritative and no patronizing.

 _"Blaise, I know how concerned you are for Jamie. I echo that sentiment with Mia and Aria, I just don't want my kids caught up in any of my drama. Nor do I need anyone dumpster diving in my past."_

 _"Well HERMIONE that is exactly what will happen if you don't at least come clean with our solicitor. However I thought I'd be able to help at least soften the blow, you know have a friend on your side. I guess you'd rather sink on your own. And bring your girls along with you."_ Blaise says meanly as he swiftly exits my study. I hear her call Jamie down, saying its time to go. I hear a little girl whining and then a door slamming. It is only then that I allow myself to relax

 _"You don't suppose it's too late to change the girls' last name do you? Obviously there is no place on this earth they wouldn't be found but I thi-"_

Draco cuts me off with a glare. I know he is mad at me for being a complete bitch to Blaise, but I also know that he is more miffed that Blaise let go his secret of fancying me. Please as if I didn't know, but another time another place…

 _"Granger, we only want to help you. I happen to agree with you and Blaise, we could feed some half assed story to our solicitor, but the truth would eventually come out. It will end up doing us more harm than good."_ Draco says calmly

 _"I know Draco! I just, I'm not ready to face that part of my past yet. I don't want it out there for people to analyze, dissect and judge me for."_ I say weakly collapsing into the couch. _"Also, why the hell would this even matter in a school case. It just seems absolutely ludicrous that I would have to completely unveil my past just to get my girls away from Hogwarts!"_

 _"I won't tell you what to do Granger, but you obviously know what you need to do. Be proactive, do it before the press gets a hold of not only our case but the face Hermione Granger has two twin girls. Also you need to apologize to Blaise he only meant to help."_ Draco says as he stands to leave. He hesitates before he continues. _"This case will cause a media circus. War Heroine Despises Great Hogwarts, and other rubbish like that. You don't need to unveil your past to everyone, only the ones that matter. The ones who are on your side and want to help. Remember Granger we may not have a secret but our pasts are sordid as well."_

 _"I know you're right. I just, there are things I haven't even told you yet."_

 _"I'm not surprised by that and I understand why you've hidden things. Look its late, how about the girls sleep at my place. I'll go get Jamie, and you and Blaise can do brunch once you've both calmed down?"_ He offered kindly.

 _"Thanks Draco I will."_ I say as I walk him to the door. _"You know I love you right."_

I see him inflate and deflate at the same time, but his cheeks pink a bit

 _"I love you too Granger. I'm here if you need anything, ever trust that."_ He says as he embraces me.

He smells of cinnamon and sandalwood and it's a smell that I could get lost in. I don't of course, I love Draco but I'm in love with Devin.

 _"Thank you for taking the girls. I think I'll settle in with a glass of wine and invite Devin over. Try and explain things to him."_

 _"Right, the muggle"_ Draco said disdainfully.

I roll my eyes and walk him to the door. _"Not all muggles are bad you arse!"_

 _"Girls!"_ I yell up the stairs _"Get your things; sleepover is at Cassie's instead. Jamie will meet you guys there."_ Diffusing the battle that I know would've came if I didn't mention Aria's best friend being there. I hear a horde of shuffling upstairs and squeals. Draco's home is a mansion with a swimming pool compared to my modest flat.

I don't know what tomorrow will bring, or even tonight. However, I know that I have a battle on my hands. There is sensitive information that can never see the light of day, so I've got to make sure that Blaise understands that, I think a Wizards Oath would work. I hope it would.

Hermione was the single-handedly most infuriating woman on this earth. Why couldn't she see that I was just trying to help her? I don't want her dirty laundry plastered all over the daily prophet and for her to be discredited. I've got my own problems that I'm just sure the daily prophet would love to get their hands on, twist it and mutilate it to some sordid deal.

* * *

I pour a glass of firewhisky, happy to get this night back to myself. Draco came over with a gaggle of girls and swept Jamie right from underneath me. Which is just as well she was pretty upset that I took her away from her sleepover. Now I just needed time to myself and to think.

Hermione thinks that she will be the only one to have her past put on display and skeletons out of her closet. Everyone seems to forget that Jamie's mum isn't in the picture anymore. That's because the gold digger tramp was kicked to the curb. I found out that she was pregnant again when Jamie was but eight months old, we weren't sleeping together often but of course there was always the off chance that accidents happen. We went to the appointments together, prepped for the new baby and were having more sex than we had in ages. It wasn't until things started to alarm me. She hired a full time caretaker to watch Jamie, when she didn't even have a job. She claimed that it was only to assist her and to help when she went to run errands and couldn't take her. Then she started hanging out with a friend all the time, more so than she was at home. Those hangouts became sleepovers, and then before I knew it she would be gone a whole weekend. I trailed her one weekend, she claimed she was going out with a girl named Reign, but not only did Reign not exist she was out fucking Ely Rosier. Bastard child of Evan Rosier, needless to say the bundle of joy in her oven wasn't mine. She didn't want me to out her to the wizarding world, and I didn't want her. We came to the agreement that we will divorce she would get nothing and I would keep Jamie, she had no rights. The cold-hearted bitch said _"Just as well, I'll have a proper heir now"_ as if Jamie wasn't a proper heir.

I haven't heard from her ever since, but what I do know is that she was further along than she let on. She had her spawn of a child when Jamie was but one year old. So I know that her other kid will also be attending Hogwarts. I can't allow those two to cross paths, for whatever spawn Melania raised. She isn't the only problem I don't want to face…..

Just then an owl flew the window with a letter attached to its leg. The antsy nuisance hopped around until the letter fell off and flew right back out the window. An old that seems OCD can only belong to one person.

 _Blaise,_

 _I'm sorry. It's just difficult for me to talk about my past and what happened between me Harry and Ron. However if you are still willing to listen, I will talk. Let's meet tomorrow are the café that's by Draco's._

 _Hermione_

 _P.S. I will tell you, but I need a Wizards Oath. If you can't do that then forget it, and don't come._

Well, this day just got a better. I let out a sigh of relief; hopefully it's something we can spin the right way to our solicitor. Now, to find a trustworthy enough solicitor.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N As promised here is another chapter, and just a day after I uploaded chapter 3. I'm going on vacation next week, so I want to update as much as possible since i'll be missing a full week. I hope you guys are enjoying this story as much as I am enjoying writing it! Read and Review :)**

I was sitting on my couch in my study reading a book when I heard the doorbell ring, for the umpteenth time today. However, this time I knew who it was I primped myself as I walked to the door. Fluffy my hair, making sure nothing was in my teeth and applying a nude lip stick in the mirror in the hallway. I don't know why I go through such extremes, Devin and I have been dating for about a year and a half. It is a serious relationship, he has met my girls and we have had family dates. I can honestly see myself with a future with this man.

I fling open the door and there stands Devin, dressed casually and handsome. He was wearing a pair of faded denim jeans, and white t-shirt that looked soft and was begging me to rub on. He topped it off with a blazer, leaning coolly against my door frame with a bouquet of obviously dyed purple roses. I sigh and stare into his deep hazel eyes with flecks of green.

 _"You know Devin, I never get tired of staring into those beautiful eyes of yours."_ I say wistfully.

 _"Of course, you know I get lost in your chocolate eyes too."_ He says as he enters and gives me my roses. He then wraps his arm around my waist and his other hand stroking through my hair. He stares intently at me until he gently presses his lips against mine.

I forget the roses as I drop them right there in the foyer and wrap my arms around his neck; he then moves his hands to my butt and proceeds to lift me up. Giving me leverage so that I was looking down on him as I molested his mouth, him taking advantage of feeling on my arse. He pushed me against my wall, willing entrance for his tongue to my mouth. Of course I let him, as great of a man he is our relationship has been extremely physical since the beginning.

Devin and I met a few years ago, the twins were around 8 years old and I was so lonely and so desperate for physical intimacy. I had gone on dates but most of the men were interested in marriage and seriously dating and when I mentioned my twins they were instantly put off. That was fine by me. I was wandering down the street after a particularly bad date in where the man said he didn't 'need the baggage' referring to my twins. I dumped my drink on him and my plate of half eaten Alfredo in his lap, arsehole.

I went into a pub wanting to drown my sorrows when I noticed him in my peripheral, and he was following me with his eyes. Feeling dejected I simply walked to the bar and ordered a whiskey, unbeknownst to me he had gotten up and the next thing I know he is sitting next to me. We instantly hit it off, both of us plastered and well horny. Before I know it he is slamming me against the side of a building in the alley lifting up my skirt, pushing my panties aside and slamming into me hard. It was ecstasy, and I know I know it's not the smartest thing to do. A stranger, unprotected sex, I am being the worst type of role model for my kids. However I am an adult who has needs and hasn't gotten laid since before the twins were born.

We continued on with our illicit sexual encounters for 4 months. It was great exhilarating and wholly satisfying. Always at his place because I couldn't have him and the girls accidently stumble upon each other. Also I'm a witch he is a muggle, which just seemed bad for business. He started to become clingy around that time, always wanting to actually go out on dates, and talk and do the whole relationship thing. Which I wasn't ready to do, so I cut off our sexual relationship completely. It wasn't until a month later that I realized that I missed him and that I may not be ready for it but it was ready for me. What kind of person would I be if I ignored what I obviously was trying to squash, and the great man that actually wanted to have more than just a sexual relationship with me? So I gave in, and from that moment we officially started dating he met the twins and well it's almost been fairytale. Only flaw, he doesn't know I'm a witch and I'm not exactly sure how to tell him. Statue of Wizardry Secrecy and everything makes it almost impossible for me to tell him. Sex aside, he has been a great confidant. Everything that happens I talk it through with him, modifying it a bit so that he doesn't hint to magic. When I am examining a body that was killed using a dark curse, I would tell him I'm examining a body that was poisoned and the poison caused to victims organs to rot. Things like that and it helps immensely.

 _"Devin, honey as much as I need this. I want to talk about something with you."_ I say hesitantly and I stop kissing him and just stare into his eyes.

 _"Are you sure you want to talk now?"_ he purrs muzzling my neck.

 _"I- I don't know. I need you, and I need to talk to you_." I whimper. My resolve is breaking and its only a matter of seconds before I completely give into him.

 _"Come on kitten, I know you want me."_ He says licking my ear lobe.

That is all it takes before I give in, he knows what turns me on most and my ear lobe is like my Achilles heel. He carries me into my study and bends me over my desk; I slowly lift up my skirt. I always wear them when I know I will see Devin, easy access and less undressing that we have to do. I hear him unzip his jeans and hear the rustling of them falling to his ankles. He starts to tease my cunt with his thumb and I moan feeling myself get even wetter.

 _"Stop fucking around Devin,"_ I moan lustily _"Just fuck me."_

 _"As you wish."_ He says eagerly. He teases my cunt with his dick a few times, slowly rubbing it before he plunges into me deep. I let out a breathy sigh and moan and he pumps into me ferociously. I feel tingles going up my legs as I begin to feel my walls tightening against him.

He realizes that my legs are getting weak at takes one leg and wraps it around his waist. Her fists my hair and yanks my neck back, giving him access to my neck and ear. As I match his rhythm and he sucks on my neck I feel myself beginning to come undone around him. He purposely slows down to draw out my orgasm.

 _"Oh god, please don't stop keep going."_ I murmur

 _"I want you to beg for it kitten."_

 _"Please."_ I say eagerly

 _"Not good enough kitten,"_ he says as he goes even slower. With each small thrust agonizing I feel myself growing impatient _"You know what I want to hear."_

I try to out play his game by thrusting myself on him, so that I can climax without begging. He loves this game; I don't like to not be in control. Sensing my action he pulls out completely leaving my vagina leaking and unfulfilled. I can't stand almost getting to an orgasm and then having it ripped away.

 _"Please – please Devin fuck me. Let me cum."_ I cry out.

Those being the magic words he dives back into me deep and I scream out in ecstasy. It only takes him three strokes before I am completely coming undone around his cock, which is still inside me pumping every bit of orgasm out of me. It's not long before I feel his seed spilling deep inside of me, and it's a marvelous feeling. He stops and leans on my back breathing heavily into my trussed hair. I laugh which causes him to laugh and before I know it we are both in stiches laughing at nothing except the fact that we just had amazing sex.

* * *

It is about 30 minutes later after Devin and I had sex and we are sitting in the kitchen drinking hot chocolate. We are playing footsies under the table and just staring at each other. It wasn't until he cleared his throat that I was brought back to the here and now.

 _"Well now that one need is out of the way, you said that you needed to talk to me also."_ Devin said as he put his mug in the kitchen sink.

 _"Right that. Well the girls as you know are going away to boarding school this fall."_

 _"Oh yeah, that's true. Does this mean we can do it anywhere in the house now?"_ He asked laughingly

 _"You're such a bloody perv. No Devin, I mean we can but that's not the point. It's really hard to explain, but the girls won't be able to go to school here in France. They'd be expedited to the UK because its where my, um, lineage is. I'm getting together a legal case with Draco and Blaise because it's the same for their girls. I just."_ I pause, sigh and run my hand through my hair. _"What should I do? I want the very best for my girls. I- there are just reasons."_

 _"Well, I think it's weird that they are required to go to school because of lineage. What are you of royal blood?"_ He asks half serious

I have to laugh to myself because if only he knew what the people there actually thought of my blood.

 _"No, I'm not of royal blood. I just want my girls close and the guys agree with me. They want the same."_ I finish

 _"Of course they want the same."_ Devin says rolling his eyes.

I'm no idiot I know that he is not only insecure about the fact that my two closest friends are male, but he is extra insecure about Draco. We've had many fights over him; I'm not the only one who has caught on to the fact that Draco fancies me.

Sighing an annoyed sigh I go ahead and ask him what I know I don't want to know the answer to.

 _"What Devin? It's not bad that we all want our kids in the same country as us."_ I say getting annoyed.

 _"Oh of course it's not bad. That way your little buddy Malfoy can keep dropping by and have more reasons to hang out."_

Even for someone who didn't grow up with Draco, they still don't like him and resort to his surname. It's kind of funny to me. This is why I didn't want a relationship, Draco and I have been there for each other for about 5 years now. Ever since his wife died, and he enrolled his daughter into the same primary school that Mia and Aria attended. Of course it started off rough, but once when he had completely broken down and I had to take care of Cassie for almost a month simultaneously taking care of her father. We formed a really tight bond; I didn't want to ruin that by getting romantically involved with him. What if it didn't work out, would our girls who had grown to be almost like sisters suffer because we couldn't keep it in our pants? No I couldn't do that, hence how I ended up on the prowl for sexual release and got Devin.

 _"Devin. I've said it once before I'll only say it once more. Draco is honestly just my friend,"_ a very hot friend I think to myself _"He is also Cassie's dad. Cass and Mia are inseparable; I don't know why you insist on being insecure about a friend."_

 _"I'm insecure because I see the way he eye fucks you when you aren't looking!"_ He snarls

 _"Yet you're the one fucking me. Are we done with this topic?"_

It always amazes me how we can go from having a lovely evening to him flushed red and spittle on the sides of his mouth at the mention of Draco.

 _"Look Hermione. We've been together a long time. I want to continue being together, but I don't like him. I don't like him around you, I don't like the fact that he thinks he even has a right to step inside this home. He's arrogant and cocky he's a bad seed."_ He says with a self-righteous tone. As if he is doing me a favor by pointing out flaws of Draco. He doesn't know that I know Draco is so much worse than that, but I love my friend flaws and all.

 _"That's your opinion. You're entitled to it; however that wasn't the topic Devin."_ I respond calmly

 _"It's not just my opinion. I know what that bastard it. You know what Hermione; I don't want you hanging around him anymore. Nor the girls and Cassie, who knows what kind of brat he has raised."_ Devin barks out.

I lose my temper at this point. To not only offend my friend who has had his share of tragedy in his short young life, but to attack an innocent young girl. Who is a lovely girl, and has been partly raised alongside Mia and Aria.

 _"Get out Devin."_ I say coldly

 _"No, I won't. Relationships are compromise; I've compromised for a year and a half. It's time for you to compromise; you can make new friends easily. You're a lovely woman Hermione, I can introduce you to some people I know. Trustworthy and intelligent like you."_ He's lost some of his bravado, but he still very much so demanding.

 _"Devin, I will not have you choosing my friends or even telling me who I can and can't be friends with. Also, you do not dictate who my children are friends with. You aren't their father last time I checked."_ I fume

 _"Yea, I'm not even sure you know who the father is."_ He spits cruelly. I gasp never before has he been this cruel.

 _"I swear to God if you don't get out Devin, I will remove you myself."_ With tears in my eyes, we have fought before, even screaming matches about Draco. However, he has never NEVER insulted me in this way. I am beyond hurt and am sure that given the chance I would Avada him where he stands.

 _"Oh my God. Hermione. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean that. It just, I know you aren't like that. It's just I get so worked up over Malfoy, and I get insecure. Baby, I'm so sorry. I love you."_ He says in a rush.

 _"Just leave, I can't look at you right now."_ I say numbly

 _"I'll go, but I won't give up on you. I'm so sorry please I'll make it up to you. Let me make it up to you."_ He pleads

 _"I'll let you know. Right now I'm just.. Please just go."_ I say weakly.

He walks out the back door with a longing glance at me but doesn't say another word. I collapse in the kitchen chair and begin to cry my eyes out. It hurts that someone who loves me would tear me down so thoroughly, I hadn't experienced treatment like that since… since Ron. Of course I knew who the girls' father was, I may not have known him well but I knew who he was. I didn't ask to be a single mother. I didn't ask to be raped…

* * *

A shadowy figure lurked along the forest looking for an oak tree with a hole in it. He had been hiding in this forest or that forest for the past decade, never staying in one place for long. Each forest he would look for an oak tree, it's a tree that he could easily hide in. Not to mention casting wards around said tree.

Once he found the tree he acknowledged the sickly figure hunched beside it. He kicked it.

 _"Get your sorry arse up, ya bastard."_ He snarled at the figure.

 _"Whadd'ya bloody want?"_

 _"The girl, what is the news?"_

 _"You should bloody well know. It's an ancient law, her bastards will have to step foot back on British soil. Go to Hogwarts."_

I kick him swiftly in the ribs, enjoying the satisfying crunch I feel underfoot. _"Watch who you're calling a bastard, those are MY kids. Fucking tosser."_

Everything was going to plan, his kids will be back within his grasp and soon so will the mudblood. He will claim his heirs and he will claim their mother, she escaped him once she won't be so lucky this time around. This time, he had a plan and had others who were more than willing to help with the downfall of the infamous mudblood. He couldn't wait.

 **A/N Who do you guys think the man who raped Hermione is? Should she get back with Devin? Remember this is a romance and a tragedy, a main character will end up dead.**


	5. Chapter 5

I stayed curled up on the couch in my office for a long time, after wandering around the house for a bit in a daze I had decided on this couch. I am not a weak person; however that doesn't mean that I don't feel. I in fact feel a lot, and when I am feeling down I hate being alone. Getting fed up of moping in privacy I took out my mobile and started to dial the one person who I could be around at the moment.

 _"I know we are supposed to meet up later, but do you mind coming over now? I really need someone to talk to."_ I say quickly.

 _"I'll be there in 10 minutes."_ He affirmed before he hung up quickly. I paced around my study for 10 whole minutes until my fireplace roared to life and he stepped through. I rushed over to him and threw my arms around his neck and started to cry. Damn emotions.

 _"Calm down Hermione. It's okay I'm here."_ Blaise said soothingly in my ear.

If it wasn't readily obvious, Blaise was a good friend of mines and a confidant. I've known him longer than I've known Draco. Not including Hogwarts, but when his daughter was enrolled at the same muggle primary school as my girls. Blaise never being outwardly unkind to me at Hogwarts I decided to give him a chance. He had looked quite lost at being a single dad, side note apparently all pureblooded wives are selfish bitches.

 _"I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier today. It's just that all of this is so stressful on me and the last thing that I want it for my girls to be in any danger."_ I rush.

Blaise pauses and looks at me with a strange expression. He walks over to my couch and sits down still staring at me warily.

 _"I know you very well Hermione, and I know that right now you aren't just stressed about the girls. Also you're the one who called me over and I'm assuming it wasn't just to apologize… AGAIN might I add since you owl did that for you. So what is it?"_

I shuffle on my feet a bit before I blurt out carelessly _"It's Devin. He – he.. that is to say. I don't know Blaise. He's an insecure tosser and thinks that I should have neither you nor Draco as friends. I can almost understand that he is jealous of Draco, since I'm not an idiot Draco likes me more than friendly. However, you? He doesn't know anything about you or our friendship and we have never been more than cordial in his presence. Then he had the audacity to insult my, my uh he insinuated that I was a wanton woman."_ I fume.

 _"Calm down Hermione."_ Blaise says reassuringly pulling me down to the couch. He puts his arm around me and rubs my shoulder. Blaise and I are not romantic at all, there may have been a time in the past where we found solace in each other, but it was nothing more than physical. Of course no one knew of this except us and that sometimes made it difficult with Draco.

 _"I can't stay calm Blaise. I'm hurt, and I feel pathetic because I don't want to be without him nor without you and Draco. I just feel so weak."_ I choke out.

We sat like this for a moment, a peaceful silence between the two of us. He allowed me time to calm myself before he spoke out again.

 _"Do you have any female friends Granger?"_ Blaise said jokingly. I hit him in the chest and laugh.

 _"Ha ha, Zabini. I'll have you know I've got plenty of female friends there is Cassie, Mia, Jamie and a girl named Aria."_ I tease back.

 _"Children don't count. However, Hermione if I'm being serious. I think you need to cut your losses with Devin. This is the first time he has thrown a fit over your clearly poor choice in friends."_

 _"Yes and remember you are one of those poor choices."_

 _"Too true, honestly Devin seems to be hot and cold with his affection for you. He is insecure, and when he starts to feel those feelings he lashes out on you."_ Blaise said pointedly.

 _"I know Blaise. I know. I just hate feeling this way."_

 _"I know you do, but I also know that you are very strong. You will be fine. No matter what you decide."_

 _"Thank you Blaise I really appreciate you coming through."_ I sigh contently

We sat there in silence for about 10 minutes before I felt a nagging sensation in my belly. I felt my shoulders get extremely heavy and my heart start to thud against my chest.

 _"Blaise I feel like this is weighing me down. All of my secrets and self-hatred for myself, I can't keep it in anymore."_ I say disgracefully

 _"I promise to take the Vow Hermione, you can trust me."_

 _"No, I won't make you take the vow. I trust you Blaise."_

I stand up and motion for him to follow me into the kitchen. There is no way I am going to tell this story without any alcohol. As we settle into the kitchen table I sip on my wine and Blaise shakes around his firewhisky.

 _"Blaise after the war there were a lot of dark people that still hadn't been captured. Harry, Ron and myself decided to help what was left of the Aurors and the Order in rounding up the ones who had escaped. Ron and I had been paired together for one mission and we found ourselves in the middle of a forest somewhere in Albany. The thing is Ron and I were dating at the time and I was so in love with him, I had chosen to be paired with him."_ I pause and stir my wine, this was a difficult story and she wasn't sure how to continue.

Blaise placed his hand on mines and squeezed it reassuring me. I nod at him thanks and continue.

 _"Ron, he out of nowhere became mad. I'm not sure if he was mad at me or if he was mad at the fact that we were hunting criminals that we had no idea if they were even there. I knew the whole thing was wearing on him, because we would be gone weeks at a time, keeping low profiles as to not draw attention to ourselves. However that night, in Ron's anger he lashed out on me. He attacked me person because me being the 'brains of the golden trio' hadn't been able to figure out where our target was. I was a woman but couldn't cook the kind of food he was used to. He said some more hurtful things, but that wasn't as bad as what he did next. He disapparated from the forest, he abandoned me again. It was devastating, I had once forgiven him for leaving us during the horcrux hunt and he did it again."_ I start to sob. I cried for at least another 5 minutes before I was able to control myself.

 _"When he left me the second time, I was so lost and confused. I sat rooted in that spot hoping that he would return. It wasn't even 10 minutes before I hear a stick snap and I turn my head hoping to see Ron instead I saw a jet of red light. It hit me directly in the chest and I was knocked unconscious. When I finally came to it was to the face of a death eater hovering over my head, I tried to get away but he had me in a full body bind. I tried to fight him I did, but I wasn't strong enough. He raped me Blaise, he didn't just rape me, but he beat me he sodomized me he- - he put the imperious on me and made me degrade myself to him. He made me beg for it, beg to continue to be raped, beg to be hit beg for it all. Then he knocked me unconscious again and when I came to I was alone."_

There was nothing but silence for a moment, I hadn't looked to be comforted and Blaise could sense that. There weren't many words one could say to a rape victim to make them feel better, besides it was years ago and even though the memory of it still hurt she had her girls and despite the circumstances that gave them to her she was happy.

 _"When I returned home, I secluded myself in my flat. I didn't talk to anyone, I told Kingsley that I quit and that I didn't want to continue working to catch dark wizards. I was so lost and hurt and I was angry. I was angry that Ron and left me to essentially be raped, I was mad that I allowed myself to get raped I was just so mad. The worst part is that Ron never even came to my flat afterwards. No one did, that is what hurt me the most. It was like the people I cared about didn't really care about me._

 _"Maybe about a month after I had quit, I had enough of sulking around. I flooed to the Burrow with every intention of letting loose on everyone there. However, when I got there all was normal. Molly greeted me with a big hug and smile, and told me Ron was in his room. Harry and Ginny had moved to Grimmwauld place in my absence but she said they would be around later. Apparently Ron had lied to his mum about leaving me. He told her that I had been reassigned another partner and was going on another mission, so I wouldn't be able to be reached. I could have been dead Blaise, and that complete wanker went and lied to his mum."_ I fumed

 _"How wouldn't Molly know you quit? I assume Kingsley would let her know the ins and outs of what her son was doing."_ Blaise questioned skeptically.

 _"No it was all top secret. No one who wasn't involved was informed."_ I say shaking my _head "Ever since Fred had been killed in the Final Battle she hasn't been herself. She doesn't want to know or be involved with anything we are doing at least not the true specifics. She just wants to make sure everyone is happy and safe I suppose."_ I mused, in my own opinion she was living in a different reality.

 _"So what happened? With the Weasel I mean."_

I roll my eyes at that stupid moniker and continue.

 _"Well I went up to his room and I boxed his ears, and maybe is person a bit. I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe that he abandoned me lied to his mum about me and was sitting on his bed eating pumpkin pastries as if he hadn't a care in the world. I screamed at him and I told him that because of him I was hurt, hurt in a way that. He didn't seem affected by what I said, he just stared at me and he called me a slut. Said that now I was ruined, and a death eater whore. I think that day I truly felt dead inside and worthless._

 _"I left the burrow that day once again in tears. It wasn't until the next day when I got up when I had gotten an owl from Harrys new owl, and Rons' owl. I thought that they were writing me as friends, and Ron to apologize. I was so so wrong, Harry was writing me to tell me how I was wrong for breaking Rons heart and lying to him about a new mission only to go about shagging other men. I was horrified, because not only was that not true but Harry should've known better"_

 _"Honestly it doesn't much surprise me with Potters response. He has always been easy to rile up and he speaks before he thinks."_ Blaise said darkly

 _"Right well, the next letter it wasn't from Ron. It was from Molly, she wrote me the longest letter I had ever received from her. Echoing what Harry said, and also banning me from her family ever again. I didn't think it could get any worse, but of course it did. I found out I was pregnant, with the girls, everyone who I thought was family had completely cut me off. When I was 6 months pregnant my mother died of a muggle disease. My father couldn't handle it and, well he struggled with alcohol addiction before and this time it claimed him."_ I sighed

 _"He died too?"_

 _"No he didn't, but I don't know where he is. He might be dead actually, all I know is that I spent five years of my life keeping track of him while raising two little girls. The last I tried to find him I was unsuccessful; the rehab center said he had just left. I haven't heard from him since."_

 _"I'm so sorry Hermione. No one should have to go through everything that you have."_ Blaise said sympathetically.

 _"I've long stopped pitying my hand of cards in life. I'm happy now I really am, I love my kids. They are what drives me, I have great friends in you and Draco. I had a great boyfriend but I'm not sure about that anymore. I just want to keep going, I don't want to look back and dwell I just want to keep focusing on the positives."_ I say passionately.

 _"You are much stronger than you think you are. I'm proud to call you my friend."_ He said earnestly.

 _"Thanks Blaise. Do you want some food?"_ I ask, and he nods yes.

 _"So I understand why the names Weasley and Potter made you so uncomfortable on that list McGonagall gave us. I do have one question; I assume you know who it was that raped you. You said when you came to you saw his face. Who was it?"_

I gulped, I had hoped that he would notice that I glossed over that bit of information. I didn't exactly want to tell him exactly who is was because then it would be out there. No one knew who he was except me and I had wanted it that way. If he was still alive I didn't want to make a big fuss about it, in case he got word that I had his kids and he came back to take them from me. I knew that this, this was what was mostly weighing me down so I braced myself for what I knew I was about to say.

 _"You've got to promise me Blaise that you will never tell a single soul. No one knows who did it, I've kept it a secret. Please can I trust you with this?."_

 _"On my magic Hermione I won't tell a soul."_

 _"It was…. It was Rodolphus Lestrange."_ I stammer just as I felt the weight of the world lift off my shoulders.

 **Thank you guys for continuing to read my story! I am back from vacation and I will be updating this story regularly also adding new stories to my page. Leave a review tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

A couple of months had passed since I told Blaise about the twin's father and the reasons behind why my friendship with the Weasleys' and Harry no longer existed. As promised he never mentioned a word to anyone, especially Draco. Things had resumed a semblance of normalcy between all of us, the girls alternating houses each weekend and each of us getting mentally prepared to go to court for this case. Per the request of Blaise, we were using one of the top solicitors in the country; it was the guy who helped him with his divorce and him keeping Jamie. I wasn't sure why we were using per se a divorce lawyer, but Blaise promised that this guy was indeed the best.

We were meeting at a local restaurant while the girls had gone to see a movie. I wasn't comfortable with them being alone for so long, so we stuck with someplace that was close to the theater. I was nervous and fidgeting, because I wasn't sure exactly what this meeting would bring. Would he be able to handle the case without my presence, would he need more details, more witnesses? I had no idea, so I just say and waited with Blaise and Draco flanking my sides. It wasn't until I felt Draco take my hand and squeeze it that I eventually calmed down, I also noticed out the side of my eye the look Blaise was giving our hands.

Just when I thought I couldn't take waiting anymore the attorney bustled into the restaurant with a hurried expression on, he surveyed the restaurant until his eyes fell upon Blaise and he came to our table.

The attorney was medium height with slicked backed hair and was wearing full rim black glasses. He was wearing a muggle suit since we were meeting in the muggle part of France.

 _"Mr. Zabini, it has been awhile I hope that you are well."_ The attorney said while shaking Blaise's hand.

 _"Oh I've been well Bernard. As I've briefed you on the case this is Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy."_ Blaise said introducing Draco and I.

 _"It's a pleasure."_

 _"Pleasure."_ Draco said curtly.

 _"Well then enough with the pleasantries I suppose. We should get down to business. As Blaise has briefed me on the case, you three plus others would like to petition that and ancient law be revoked requiring you children not to attend Hogwarts."_

 _"That is correct, ehm Mr. Bernard. You see all of our kids were born abroad and we don't think they should be required to attend school in a country that they have never stepped foot in. Not to mention isn't even their native home."_ I say as professionally as possible.

 _"The name is Bernard Dominedo, but just call me Bernard."_

 _"Ok, Bernard. The fact of the matter is that I can almost understand why Draco and Blaise would be subjected to the law, their families date back centuries in England. However, I think a few of Draco's ancestors hail from France and Blaise's from Italy._

 _"However, I am a muggle-born. I do not think that this law should specifically be enforced on me and my girls. Sorry guys."_ I say apologetically

 _"Be that as it is Ms. Granger, you are the first witch of the Granger line and as such your blood belongs to the English soil of which you hail."_ Bernard said cleaning off his glasses.

 _"So what exactly are you saying Bernard, that we don't stand a chance in this case. We've got many other families that are willing to support and participate in this case."_ Blaise said pleadingly

 _"Well I'm not sure exactly that the people that you have included in this list will suffice. We need more people with clout, and I know exactly who you are Ms. Granger; however you alone won't bring the attention we need to this case."_ He said staring at me intently.

My face drains of color as I know exactly what he is about to say. It is something that I am not prepared for and something that I refuse to comply with.

 _"The names on the list that Blaise provided me with had two very famous very notable names on them, aside from yours of course. Not to say that you wouldn't help sway judgement in our favor, but we've also got two former death eaters who are at the head of this case. It's not looking to be in our favor."_

 _"No absolutely not. We will not involve them."_ Blaise said vehemently.

Draco not understanding why Blaise was the one to answer and with such fervor looked at him curiously.

 _"Well then you won't have any chance of this even reaching the Wizengamot quite frankly. We need notable figures to help push this through."_

We sit there in silence for a moment and I contemplate my options. I do not want my girls at Hogwarts and I do not want anything to do with Harry nor Ron not after the way they dismissed me like yesterday's rubbish. However I understood his position, this case wouldn't even get off the ground with us three heading it. I've been MIA from London for almost twelve years and Blaise and Draco do not have the best reputations. I chew on my lip contemplating what I'm going to say next.

 _"I understand Bernard, I honestly do. I have personal reasons as to why I do not want them involved in the case however if it will help us progress then I wouldn't be opposed to having them included. I just have one request. I do not want anything to do with them, any and all communication must go through you, or someone else involved in the case. Will that work?"_ I ask desperately

Bernard rubs the back of his next before he looks up to me _. "I'm sorry Ms. Granger, but the only way for this to get publicity is if the Golden Trio are at the head on this case…. Together."_ He finishes with a sigh.

 _"Absolutely not!"_ Fumed Blaise, Draco once again looking perplexed at his response.

I sit there for a moment and go over everything in my mind, was there a way that we could possibly be amicable just for the trials sake. No conversation or contact unless specifically about the case? She doubted it, she was sure Harry would begrudgingly agree but Ron would take every opportunity to harass and torment her. Then again, they might not even want to be part of the case when they find out who all is behind it. This gave her a small glimmer of hope and dread. If they declined then this case might as well be thrown out altogether. If they agree I would be in for tortuous month's maybe even years of their scrutiny and even worse company.

 _"I think that I could do that, so long as I am not alone when we have the meeting with them. Will you be contacting them?"_ I ask hesitantly.

 _"Honestly no, I do not want to scare them off initially with a solicitor showing up on their doorstep or owling them. They might think the worse and already be warned off of me. IT would be best if you yourself Ms. Granger approached them."_

 _"If we have to involve them, Mr. Dominedo, then I insist that either myself of Draco accompanies her to see them."_ Blaise interrupted.

 _"I don't necessarily see any harm in that. However make sure you do it quick, I want to get the ball rolling on this case; the sooner the better."_

After a few more pleasantries, and conversation regarding the case Bernard departed and I was left with the boys.

 _"I think, I think that we need to talk."_ Blaise says pointedly towards me.

 _"I'm not sure if I am ready."_ I say nervously.

 _"You have to be, because if you aren't then there is a chance that our girls will be at Hogwarts for seven years being tormented. Is that what you want?"_

 _"No of course not, I just... I'm not just I'm ready to share EVERYTHING."_ I snap

 _"Just what needs to be said, is all that I need to hear Hermione."_ Draco spoke up for the first time.

 _"Ok then we might as well do this tonight, we can have the girls sleep over at your place Draco and the three of us can talk."_ I conceded.

 _"Ok that works. The movie should be over soon actually I say we grab the girls grab some pizza and head over there now."_ Draco said as brightly as possible.

I nodded my head not really in the mood for food, and dreading the conversation to come.

* * *

After we collected the girls and grabbed the pizza, they were upstairs in Cassie's room listening to God only knows what type of music it was. Draco, Blaise and I step into his study with wine and firewhisky. This conversation cannot be had without alcohol.

 _"So I'm going to guess that Blaise already knows what you are about to tell me."_ Draco said smoothly tossing back a firewhisky.

 _"Yes he does, I actually just told him not to long ago. Well a couple of months ago."_ I say shyly

He whistles _"Wow, and he hasn't told a soul. Well good for him."_ He says bitterly.

 _"It's not like that Draco it's just, I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to look at me any differently."_ I say softly

 _"I would never look at you any differently, even if you killed pothead. In fact that might be a service to so many of us."_ He says with a smirk.

 _"Oh shut it."_ I said smiling for the first time in hours, also thinking that he wouldn't be saying that if he knew my daughters were in fact his nieces.

 _"Oh geez enough with the flirting."_ Blaise said amusedly

I glare at him, _"Fine, asshole"_ I murmur

 _"Ok, well around twelve years ago…."_

Draco was in a state of shock; he had lost his color and had ceased drinking. I didn't tell him about his uncle being the one who raped me, but I know that he was in shock with how I was treated and the fact that I was raped to begin with.

 _"Please Draco say something."_ I plead

 _"No, absolutely not we will not be including those assholes in this case. In fact if I ever see either one of them again I can guarantee I will go to Azkaban for murder."_ He seethed pacing around his study.

 _"You heard Bernard Draco, we need those idiots unfortunately. I don't like this anymore than you do."_ Blaise said eyeing me skeptically. _"But we need to include them we need to do this."_

 _"I agree with Blaise, Draco. I don't want to see them ever again, but I also don't want my girls at Hogwarts. Danger still lurks in London."_ I say softly.

 _"Danger is everywhere."_ He said lowly

" _Yes this is true, but I'd rather them not draw attention to themselves."_ I try to reason with him.

He continued to pace for about ten more minutes, and there was complete silence accept the music we heard from upstairs.

 _"Ok, fine I will concede on one condition. Hermione will not be alone with either Potter or Weasley under any condition. She will be with either you Blaise, or me. Is that a deal?"_

 _"I was thinking the same thing Draco."_

I _"I am not an invalid,"_ _fumed "However, I am not as brave as I used to be. We will do things your way, and hopefully get this taken care of quickly and without any drama. I hope"_ I say without confidence.

 _"Great. Perfect."_ Draco says pertly as he walks out of the study and out of his own house slamming the back door.

 _"I wonder if he realizes that he left us in HIS house."_ Blaise asked amusedly.

 _"I just hope he isn't about to do anything that will hurt the case."_ I say nervously

 _"No I doubt that, but that isn't to say he isn't going to go and do something stupid. Guess we will just have to wait and see."_ Blaise said calmly.

I just roll my eyes and sip on my wine, trying to figure out the music that the girls were listening to.

* * *

I apparated out of my yard to and into an alley, where I know is close to where someone lives. I am absolutely appalled and in a murderous mood. I know that there is more to the story than Hermione and Blaise for that matter are telling me, but until then I think I should do some investigating of my own.

I quickly find the flat that I was looking for and knock hard three times on the door. The door swings open and I am looking at a pair of confused emerald green eyes.

 _"Why hello Potter, long time no see. Not long enough in my opinion."_ I say glaring and pushing my way past him slamming his front door.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I'm back with another update! I would like to thank all of you guys for following/favoring this story. I have big plans for this so thank you for sticking around. I want to give a special shout out to a few reviewers who have left comments on multiple chapters!**

 **Thank you Green Eyed Lana Lee and IGOTEAMEDWARD I love to read your guys comments!**

 **Keep reading and reviewing :)**

* * *

Blaise and I ended up sleeping over at Draco's, since he never came back that night. We hadn't heard from him except for a single text saying _'he's fine, please watch the girls'_. What an absolute wanker. It was already past noon, the girls had been up eaten and left to go swimming, which left Blaise and I alone.

 _"You know he is being an absolutely terrible host."_ Blaise said lazily

 _"He's always been a terrible host. I just hope he isn't dead somewhere."_

 _"Maybe he is, maybe he got hit by a car and is laying in a ditch somewhere."_

 _"Blaise! What a horrible thought, tosser. No I think he went somewhere and got absolutely shit faced and got into a row with someone and his pretty little teeth were punched out. He's now too embarrassed to face us."_ I make up, making Blaise laugh heartily.

 _"Well if that's the case, I say we steal more of his alcohol. Maybe some of his silver spoons he is so obsessed over."_

 _"Blaise if you touch any of my things I make it so you can't use your manhood anymore. Also, Granger you vivid imagination of me getting pummeled is quite alarming."_ Draco said as he swiftly walked past them with his travel cloak billowing.

 _"You know you remind me of Professor Snape with you cloak billowing like that. Like you're a vampire or something."_ I say laughing

 _"Yes, quite comical I suppose. For someone like you."_ He sneers

 _"Just wait a damn minute. What is your problem? We were just poking fun at you, and just let me remind you that you left us here at your house alone to begin with."_

There was a tense silence while Draco disrobed and went to the kitchen. We heard him making himself a drink.

 _"Isn't it a bit too early to be drinking."_ I ask

 _"It's never too early. Besides its past noon and I've had a hell of a night."_ He says gruffly and sits down next to me.

As he sits next to me he unconsciously puts leans back and puts his free arm around my shoulders and I lean into him. I see Blaise eyeing us skeptically; however this is usually how Draco and I sit it feels comfortable and natural.

 _"Where were you last night?"_ Blaise asks.

 _"I went for a walk, and then I went to go and speak with someone."_ He said cryptically

 _"Who did you speak with?"_ I ask

 _"Oh you know just an old acquaintance."_ He says with a non-committal tone.

 _"Draco I swear to Merlin. If you don't answer us and stop being vague I will dye your hair in your sleep."_ I threaten

 _"You will do no such thing."_ He says appalled.

 _"Try me; you will be a pretty red head when I'm finished with you. I know how much you love red heads"_

 _"Fine you psycho."_ He concedes and takes a deep breath.

 _"I went to go see Potter."_

 _"WHAT THE FUCK."_ Blaise yells

 _"Draco are you kidding me?"_ I say as I pull away from him.

 _"Why in the fuck would you do that? We just said that we need him for this stupid case and you went over there and cocked it all up."_ Blaise says fuming, now up and pacing.

I just stare at him in shock and skeptically, if he went to go and see Harry then, _"Finite Incantatem"_ I whisper.

Suddenly Draco's face starts to change as his own glamour charms begins to wear off, and I see he has a split lip a shiner on his right eye and other various scrapes and bruises.

 _"Just went to talk my arse. What the hell did you do?"_ Blaise fumed

 _"Well thanks for that Granger, you always were the know-it-all."_

 _"Stop being a defensive arsehole and just tell us what happened. "_

 _"Also interesting question, how the fuck did you know how to find him."_

 _"Well first I'm not an idiot, I am a detective dick. I can find anyone I want to find, and well keep secrets and information that type of thing…"_

 _"Fine you are a fucking genius just tell us what happened."_ I yell

 _"Jesus, woman I can hear perfectly fine. Anyways, I went to go see Pothead…."_

* * *

Jamie and I were sitting by the pool while Mia and Cassie were in the pool swimming. It was a gorgeous day out surprisingly for this time of year. Then again we are pretty sure that Draco magicked this area so that it stays seemingly nice all year round.

 _"Have you heard from Brit at all since we got out letters?"_ I asked Jamie

 _"You know I have. She has changed since she got her letter for Beauxbatons. She thinks it means she is better than us, since we are going to smoldy old Hogwarts."_ Jamie said flippantly.

 _"I hope not, I've spent way too long fantasizing about going to school in Southern France to be stuck in London."_

 _"You know it isn't actually in London. It's in Scotland, which is ultimately almost just as bad. I suppose at least it's green."_

 _"You seem ok with the prospect of going to Hogwarts. How can that be?"_ I screech. I know I get overly emotional about things sometimes. It takes Mia to calm me down and level me, but I honestly just can't believe anyone would choose Hogwarts over Beauxbatons.

 _"It's really not about the school or location for me. I am more concerned with education. I want to be the best, like your mum. She graduated from Hogwarts, so it can't be that bad."_

Jamie has this hero worship syndrome with my mum. Of course all of my friends seem to; my mum was like their mum for years. Both Cas and Jamie don't have mums, so they were kinda adopted into our family. Two dads and a mum, creepy.

 _"I guess that's true. But what if we are all separated into different houses?"_ I say with a panic tone.

 _"We won't be. I've been reading up on the houses. You can actually pick which one you want to go to, well sort of. You've got to ask the sorting hat when he's on your head."_ Mia says coming out from the pool.

 _"You've been reading mums Hogwarts: A History haven't you."_ I ask amused. My mom did a new addition to the book many many years ago, and it's one of her proudest achievements. Well that and having me and Mia.

 _"Of course Ari, I want to be prepared. Even if this case goes through it will be month's maybe even years for the outcome. So we will be going to Hogwarts this fall."_ Mia said matter factly

 _"I don't know if we will be able to be in the same house. I for one would end up all alone in Slytherin."_ Cassie said sadly.

 _"You wouldn't be alone Cas. If you get placed there I would ask the hat to put me there too."_ Mia said

 _"Wrong again Mi, because you'll be called before Cas. So she would have to ask to be put where ever you are. Which I'm going to assume is either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor."_ I tell my sister.

 _"You'd probably end up in Slytherin anyways Mi."_ Jamie says. Mia just rolls her eyes at her and leans back on her elbows.

 _"Well what should we do?"_ Asked Cassie

 _"I think we should right now make a pack to go to the same house."_ Jamie said confidently

 _"That's all fine and dandy but how do we decide on which house."_ I say

 _"Well we are all smart. We are all cunning, and ambitious maybe some more than others."_ Jamie says staring at Mia.

 _"We are brave too."_ Mia said, slightly put off.

 _"I think it has to be, I mean why can't it be Slytherin? Not everyone from there turns out bad, and from what my dad said he made real lasting friendships, well at least one."_ Cassie said pleadingly

 _"I say we let Mia decide."_ I pipe in.

 _"Why me, why not you Aria Granger? You'll go before any of us, so it's only right you choose."_

 _"Oh please if Ari decides we'll all be stuck as Hufflepuffs. No offense."_ Jamie said

 _"None taken, you're right."_ I say meekly. I am the most emotional and softest out of us, but I know that when push comes to shove I can be brave.

 _"Ari you are braver and stronger than you think. You've just got a softer heart and that isn't a bad thing."_ Mia said sitting up and taking my hands in her hands and she glares at Jamie.

 _"I say whichever house Ari ends up in, we will follow."_ Cass says

 _"Deal."_ Mia Said firmly.

 _"Just for the record, you're my best friend Ari and I love your sensitive arse. I'd also follow you to any house, Hufflepuff included. I can still be the new brightest witch of the age, no matter which house. Deal."_ Jamie said putting her head on my shoulder.

 _"Okay, if you guys are sure. Deal."_ I say, sticking my hand out as we do a four way pinky promise. It used to be five of us, but since Brit seemingly no longer wants to hang out with us it's just us four.

 _"It's true so long as we are together, I guess it doesn't really matter which house we end up in."_ Jamie says

 _"Now that that is taken care of, let's head back to the house. We should go bowling or do something else fun. Summer will be over before we know it."_ Mia says.

As we link arms and walk slowly back to the house, we can't help but hear loud noises. It sounded like someone was yelling. It's sounded like. . . .

 _"Mum!"_ I cry as I run towards the house.

* * *

 _"HOW FUCKING DARE YOU BRING HIM HERE, HAVE YOU LOST YOUR GODDAMN MIND DRACO MALFOY"_ I yell at Draco while Blaise holds me back.

Draco was in the process of explaining to us about his conversation when the-boy-who-is-a-prick just so happened to show up on Draco's doorstep. To be fair Draco looked just as mad and surprised as the rest of us. However I wasn't in a clear state of mind. I haven't heard or seen him in 12 years and now he shows up.

 _"IF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP FOR A MOMENT HERMIONE YOU WOULD KNOW THAT I DIDN'T INVITE HIM. I DIDN'T EVEN TELL HIM WHERE I LIVED."_ Draco screamed back.

 _"Look I'm sorry, he didn't tell me Hermione I promise. I simply put a trace on him so that I could find you. You may be a detective Malfoy but I am an Auror. I can find you just as well as you found me."_ Harry said glaring at Malfoy.

Staring at Harry I notice that his face was much worse than Draco's, and I inwardly cheered at that. Fucking bastard.

 _"Potter you either better leave now and we can arrange a more peaceful meeting, or you can stay and get mauled to death by Granger-bear here."_ Blaise said trying to calm the situation down. I bite him in his arm, hard, and he drops me.

 _"WHAT THE FUCK HERMIONE."_ Blaise yells grasping at his now bleeding arm.

I don't hear him all I see is red as I high tail it in Harry's direction, until a small voice stops me.

 _"Mum, what is wrong? Who is that?"_ Aria says out of breath.

 _"Mum?"_ Harry says looking bewildered at the four girls standing in the doorway. _"You're… you're a mum Hermione?"_

I don't answer him instead I pull back my right hand ball it into a fist and punch him hard in the throat. He makes guttering sound as he collapses on my couch.

 _"You know that might actually kill him Granger."_ Draco said walking around a gasping Harry Potter.

 _"Good."_

 _"No, not good you psycho."_ Blaise says as he passes me and pinches me on my arm. _"That's for biting me. I'll monitor him to make sure he doesn't die or that you didn't break his trachea."_

 _"I could kill you Draco. I honestly could right now. However, I know it's not your fault this wanker showed up here unannounced."_

 _"I'm not sure how I feel about that either. I might have to move now. Bloody Harry Potter knows where I live and has been in my house. Eck."_ Draco says snottily. I punch him in his arm and he winces painfully.

 _"Ouch Granger, you hit like a bloody man."_

 _"Best you remember that to next time you piss me off."_ I sneer back.

 _"You're so violent."_ Draco pouts and walks away.

In the corner of my eyes I see all the girls staring at me and Mia staring at me with pride. She has always been a feisty one; she definitely got that from somewhere.

 _"Girls we need you to make yourself scarce for a few hours. Could you do that?"_ I ask nicely.

 _"I mean we could but, then we will miss out on whatever is going on here hermy."_ Cass said innocently.

 _"Cassiopeia enough."_ Draco's voice booms

 _"I mean we would go, but auntie just almost killed a man with her bare hands. We just want to know what's going on. In case she needs an alibi or something."_ Jamie smirks

 _"Jamie, I swear to merlin."_ Blaise says pinching the bridge of his nose.

 _"Ok, ok we will make ourselves scarce for let's say 1 hour."_ Mia says

 _"4 Hours."_ I say back

 _"3 ½ hours."_ Mia comes back

 _"No Mia."_ I sigh

 _"Yes mum, or better yet let's make a deal. We can make it 5 hours, and then you can explain everything to us. Then we will go quietly."_ Mia says folding her arms.

 _"Merlin above, who raised such an evil little child."_ I smile. They may be a pain in my arse, but they are smart and I do owe them an explanation for why their mother almost killed Harry Potter.

 _"Wonderful. See you in 5 hours exactly mum. We'll bring you something nice."_ Mia laughs and winks as she ushers the rest of the girls out the door.

 _"Well I can certainly assume which house Mia will be in."_ Draco laughed. I stick my tongue out at him.

 _"Potter will be fine."_ Blaise says, just as Harry begins to sit up on the couch with tears in his eyes and his face red.

 _"Hermione. Please can we talk? Alone?"_ Harry chokes out

 _"No you may not Potter, you may speak with her only with us present."_ Draco says crossing his arms.

 _"Take it or leave it."_ Blaise says with a similar stance.

It didn't go unnoticed by Harry that both of the men were now standing on either side of me in front of me. Almost like body guards, my anger lessened at the sight of that.

 _"Yes, we can talk. Only with the boys present, it's a safety for you. I'd take that if I were you. I'm sure I'd like to hit other things on you."_ I say as I glare at him.

Harry stares defiantly at Blaise and Draco, clearly wanting to say something else. Probably something else that will put his foot in his mouth. Instead he just sighs and rubs his hand through his already messy hair.

 _"Ok, fine all us need to talk anyways."_ He said dejectedly.

What did he mean by all of us need to talk? This was going to be a long day, bloody Harry Potter.

* * *

 **A/N Oh Harry Harry, what kind of things do you think he wants to discuss? Also, I want to try to get the girls in the story more because of their friendship and how they view Hermione will be very important in later chapters.**

 **Leave me a review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Thursdays are my normal update days for this story.**

I was having a hard time calming down, but I knew that this was a conversation that needed to happen sooner rather than later. After Harry got his breath back we all moved to the kitchen where Draco supplied us all with alcohol, of course. With Draco and Blaise on either side of me, Harry sat across from us and was staring at us oddly.

 _"What is it that you wanted to say Potter?"_ Blaise asked impatiently

 _"Well I don't know where to begin honestly. First I would just like to apologize to Hermione,"_ Harry then turned directly to me _"Hermione; I know that I do not deserve your forgiveness. I am so sorry for thinking the worst of you. For not being the friend that you needed, and for not standing up for you when you needed me most. I am so sorry for shutting you out like I did, I honestly have no idea what came over me. One minute Ron is telling me that you spent a month in another country with another man breaking his heart, then the next minute you were gone. "_

 _"I honestly don't know what came over me. The next day after I sent that owl, I tried to owl you again to apologize but my owl couldn't find you. I wasn't able to find you, and whenever I got the gumption to try and find you something would always stop me. I don't know what it was but there was this pull that I felt that made me pull away from you, and not only you either. I haven't spoken to Ron for almost 9 years now."_ Harry continues as he rubs the back of his neck.

Draco who looked completely unfazed by all of this simply shrugs his shoulders and looks back at Harry.

 _"How haven't you spoken to Ron in almost 9 years, isn't he your brother in law now?"_ Blaise asked shrewdly.

 _"God no! I didn't marry Ginny, in fact after you left Hermione she became so un-Ginny like. She was always finding ways to speak ill of you even after Ron had eventually gotten with Lavender. She became paranoid and possessive, I couldn't handle her. So I broke up with her, I suppose that also was the time that Ron and I began fighting more. It was so strange it was like all of the Weasleys had a vendetta against you."_

Harry stopped and took a drink _. "I had to leave. It was toxic, and I felt like shit for betraying our friendship. You had always been there for me, and I turned my back on you. I don't know what possessed me to do it, but I immediately regretted it."_

There was silence as we all processed the story that Harry had told. I was in the process of telling him he could shove his apology up his arse when Draco interrupted me.

 _"I guess I should come clean, when I went to go see Potter well he told me most of his story. I of course didn't believe him, so I tested out something. I told him to send you an owl again; I had to tell him to send you and owl 5 times before I physically made him sit down to write the owl. So that alone was strange he kept getting distracted by the most bizarre things and he would ask me over and over what it was I told him to do. Once we got the note written and the owl sent out, it came back within half an hour with the letter still tied to its leg. I even summoned my owl, and had him do it again, and the same thing happened."_

 _"Did you ward yourself against Potter, Hermione?"_ Blaise asked

 _"No, I didn't. I didn't ward myself against any of them; I figured I should leave the door for open communication if ever anyone felt the need to apologize. After about 5 years I forgot about them."_ I say quietly.

 _"Do you think the little Weasley cursed you?"_ Draco asked.

 _"I don't know, I don't think so. She went crazy, but I don't think that crazy."_ Harry said with a shrug.

 _"I don't think so either. This, this reeks of dark magic."_ Blaise says staring directly at me.

 _"Wait you think someone cursed Potter. Please this is just a pathetic excuse for him to weasel his way back into your life Hermione. Just so he can abandon you again."_ Sneered Draco.

 _"You said so yourself that he couldn't owl her, and every time he thought about her he suddenly became distracted. Someone had to of cursed him, because otherwise Potter is just losing his mind."_ Blaise reasoned

 _"Ok you're right, Pothead is losing his mind."_

 _"We can simply just do a scan of curses and what not to solve this dispute."_ I say. If I am honest with myself, I almost hope that what he is saying is true. _"Blaise can you do it please?"_

 _"I can but this spell needs to be applied while Potter is unconscious."_

 _"Oh I can do that for you_ _'stupefy'_ _"_ Draco said as a jet or red light hit Harry straight in the chest. He slumped over the chair and fell on the floor.

 _"Really Draco? Real mature you arse."_ Blaise says shaking his head _. "Well since he was hit directly in the chest, thanks dick, we have to wait at least 10 minutes. Due to the intensity of the stupefy."_

 _"Whatever, I'll be outside. I can only endure his presence for so long."_ Draco sneered as he walked out the back patio into his gardens.

 _"Hermione, I know that you don't want to have this conversation right now but it needs to be had, preferably while Draco isn't in the room."_

 _"I know what you are thinking Blaise. You think that Rodolphus cursed Harry. Hell He probably cursed the entire Weasley family. However, that would be absurd! What could he gain from doing that? He already got what he wanted."_

 _"You're right that is what I'm thinking. You've got to admit though, it is plausible."_

 _"But why Blaise, why? What could he gain from turning my friends against me?"_ I say with a tremor.

 _"Well I'm not a criminal mastermind whatsoever, however it only seems like he had a vendetta against all of you. Which I'm sure most death eaters probably do, or did."_

 _"So he decides to ruin all of our lives. Wait no just mines, because of him I was ripped of my innocence. I was abandoned by my boyfriend, my best friend, and the entire Weasley family. I had to grow up much faster because I had not just myself but not two little girls to look after!"_

 _"I'm not saying it wasn't fair, I'm just saying that even though I don't like him he might have been cursed to make your life miserable and well quite honestly the entire golden trio's life."_

I start to cry, unable to hold it all in. Crying for the innocence that I lost, my mother, the fact that I had endure alone and be strong for so long. Crying for the loss of a best friend and a boyfriend crying because I was tired and I was exhausted.

 _"What did Pothead do now to make you cry? I thought the tosser was still unconscious?"_ Draco asked as he walked back into the kitchen.

 _"Nothing, nothing I'm just. I'm tired, can we get this over with now? Blaise cast the spell."_

 _"Rivelare tutto bene e il male."_ Blaise says the incantation whilst waving his wand in an intricate pattern. Harry begins to glow a pure white, and then it begins to get darker and darker until it is a blood red.

 _"What does that mean?"_ Draco asks.

 _"It means that he has been cursed. He actually has many placed on him, and I am not a curse breaker so I don't know which ones are in place. Also, I can't get them off."_

They both look at me. I am a Forensic DNA Analyst for the French Ministry and I may not be a curse breaker but I can find out which curses were placed on him and get the right person to remove them, in much better time that either Blaise or Draco.

 _"I'll start the diagnosis. In the meantime, can you send an owl to Allaire to get her over here? Despite what curses are placed on him she would be the one to know the counter curses. Blaise I'll need you to hold his head up, Draco go!"_ I snap getting into work mode.

It took me all of 30 minutes to get a list of all the curses that were on Harry, some of them I was able to take off myself, he had a strong modified Confundus placed on him. As well as a modified Impervius charm which I was able to take off. The rest I would leave to Allaire.

 _"I don't like this Hermione."_ Blaise whispers _"The two charms you took off were geared towards you"_

 _"I realize that Blaise. I still don't know what that means! Also it could have been anyone."_ I whisper back. Blaise simply rolls his eyes at me.

 _"What are you two whispering about?"_ Draco asks

 _"Nothing, Hermione is just removing some of the charms in the meantime."_

After I removed one last charm, there was a chime on Draco's fireplace and we heard someone whoosh in.

 _"Bonjour? Hermione , qu'est-ce que je peux vous aider? Il semblait une situation d'urgence dans la note de Draco."_ Allaire said (Hello? Hermione, what can I help you with? It seemed like and emergency in the letter from Draco?

 _"_ _Merci d'être venu Allaire . Mon amie ici a quelques malédictions sur lui , seriez-vous en mesure de les enlever ?_ _Voici la liste."_ I asked her quickly. (Thanks for coming Allaire. My freind here has some curses placed on him, would you be able to remove them? Here is the list.:

 _"Ceci est assez vaste, mais oui. Je peux."_ Allaire said. _"Il ne devrait pas prendre trop de temps." (This is quite a list, but yes. I can. It should not take too long)_

 _"Merci, Allaire" (Thank you, Allaire.)_

 _"It shouldn't take too long, so as soon as Harry gets up he should have a much clearer mind, and I suppose we can get some answers."_ I say tiredly

We all wait in silence as Allaire does counter curse after counter curse. When she finishes, Blaise steps back to do the reveal spell again, this time it stayed white.

 _"Rennevate"_

Harry slowly opens his eyes, and blinks a few times before rubbing his head and sitting up on his elbows.

 _"That was a dick move Malfoy."_ He says rubbing his head.

 _"Maybe, but it got the job done."_

 _"Harry how are you feeling?"_ I ask

 _"Honestly, I feel clearer. Like the fog I've been walking through for the last decade has finally been lifted. I don't know what you did, but thank you. I owe you even more now."_ Harry said dipping his head.

I stare at him for about 10 seconds before I launch myself at him and throw my arms around him sobbing. His reaction towards me and him never contacting me for the past decade wasn't his fault; I couldn't hold this against him anymore. I had missed my best friend.

 _"I'm so sorry Hermione."_ Harry says as he begins to cry.

 _"_ _Je pense que nous devrions aller."_ I hear Allaire say to the boys. (I think we should go)

 _"_ _Je ne veuz pas la laisser seule avec lui."_ Draco responds _"Outre sa ma maison" (I do not want to leave her alone with him, Plus its my house anyways)_

 _"_ _Elle será trés bien."_ Blaise says. (She will be fine)

 _"Hermione, Draco and I will leave you two alone for a while. We've still got 3 hours before the girls return."_ Blaise says putting his hand on my shoulder.

 _"Yea we will be back in exactly 3 hours, so be quick about it."_ Draco sneers.

 _"Thank you guys. Merci encore Allaire."_ I say. (Thank you again Allaire)

 _"Mon Plaisir."_ Allaire winks. (My pleasure)

I hear three whooshes signaling that all three have left the house. It's then that I pick up Harry's head and examine his face. He looks older; eyes still that brilliant emerald green that I love and his dorky old glasses.

 _"You look the same Potter. Same goofy glasses and all."_ I say sweetly.

 _"You look absolutely stunning Hermione. As usual."_

 _"Thanks"_ I respond meekly

 _"I don't know what to say. You have no reason to forgive me, why did you?"_

 _"Harry there is something that I need to tell you. First well, I don't even know what order to go in. However I never cheated on Ron. I think that is first and foremost important."_

Harry stares at me with a dark look in his eyes.

 _"Hold on, because it gets worse…."_

* * *

For the next half hour I tell him everything that happened since the second that Ron left me. I told him about how I was raped, and by whom. How Ron lied to everyone about me, my mother, my girls. When I finished I didn't cry, but Harry did he fell completely apart.

 _"I'm so sorry Hermione. I don't deserve your forgiveness; I don't deserve to even be in the same room as you."_

 _"It's ok Harry. I'm okay, I've got two amazing daughters and as crazy as it sounds I have Blaise and Draco."_ I laugh sadly, deciding not to mention my estranged relationship with Devin _. "I don't know what I would do if I didn't have them. I've also have their daughters as well. I've got scars, we all do, but I think I've grown a lot from those scars. I don't blame you Harry. In fact, Blaise and I think you were purposely cursed to abandon me."_

 _"What do you mean? Who would do that?"_ Harry asked

 _"A multitude of death eaters who had a vendetta against you, Ron, and me? Possibly even Rodolphus_." I say heavily.

 _"But why?"_

 _"I don't know, I just know that some of you curses were geared towards me. Someone wanted us to suffer, Blaise thinks Rodolphus specifically however."_

 _"What does Malfoy think?"_

 _"He doesn't think anything; because he doesn't have the full story yet so don't say anything to him please."_

 _"I guess I won't. Why the secret from Malfoy though?"_

 _"That's a long story"_ I sigh

 _"Well we have time, a couple of hours to be exact."_

 _"Are you sure you want to hear about my sordid past 11 years?"_ I say dramatically

 _"Of course I do, In fact I can tell you about mines as well."_

Harry and I settle in the living room this time with butterbeer I stole from Draco's cabinets, as we tell each other everything that has been happening in our lives. I tell him about Devin and Draco. So he understands why I haven't told Draco yet that my girls are his nieces, and his uncle raped me. I even let slip about Blaise and I, and he doesn't even bat an eyelash. In return he tells me that he married a former Slytherin named Tracy Davis, and they have two kids together. Their eldest son was being sent to Hogwarts as well, even though Tracy and Harry live in Belgium. He told me that he would be happy to assist in our court case, because he wants his son to be able to choose what school to go to. Also for him, not all the memories there are happy ones. We talk until we hear the fireplace chime signaling the return of both Draco and Blaise or the girls.

 _"Well I'm glad you guys are cozy, and you've managed to raid my cabinets."_ Draco says looking at our empty mugs

 _"I see you still have a stick up your arse."_ I comment back

"So charming Hermione." He says picking invisible lint off his shoulder.

 _"Right well I assume the talk went well?"_ Blaise asks

 _"Yes it did, he said he will be happy to help us with the case."_ I smile proudly. _"Oh Detective Draco, did you know Harry married one of you old housemates?"_

 _"Seriously, who?"_ He asks surprised

 _"Nope I don't think I'll tell you, you're supposed to be top detective and all."_

 _"You're so annoying sometimes."_ Draco says pinching the bridge of his nose.

 _"We can stick a pin in that for now, because I am also very interested to hear who Potter married. However, we have to talk about how to get the other name on the list on board."_

I put my hands in my palms and shake my head. I did not want to cross that bridge.

 _"What other name?"_ Harry asks confused.

 _"You're an idiot Potter."_ Draco drawled

 _"Stop it prat. The other name is Weasley. We just aren't sure which one it is."_ I say

 _"Do you have any idea Potter?"_

 _"I honestly haven't spoken to the any of the Weasleys in years; it could be honestly any one of them."_

 _"We need to contact Minerva then, or maybe Detective Malfoy could do his job and find out."_ I say snarkily.

 _"Again Granger, you're annoying."_

 _"I'll contact Minerva."_ Blaise says intervening in our argument.

 _"In the meantime-"_

 _"MUM we're back!"_ I hear Mia yell.

 _"This will be fun."_ Blaise says leaning back in the recliner.

 _"I am_ _NOT_ _doing this alone. You two will help me, and we will not talk about you know what."_ I snap quickly. Everyone nods their heads _"You can stay Harry."_

His face brightens as he stares at me. I can tell he is eager to meet my girls.

 _"Look mum! We bought Chinese food. It's your something nice."_ Aria laughs.

The girls set out the food for us in the living room and each grab a pillow to sit on, after passing out the food and everyone getting comfortable Aria breaks the peaceful silence.

 _"So, I see you're not dead."_ She says regarding Harry.

 _"No, I guess I'm not."_ He says smiling.

 _"And you're eating with us."_ Mia continues

 _"I am"_

 _"Ok, so who is going to start?"_ Cass finishes.

Suddenly all eyes are on me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you guys for reading and reviewing. I'm so sorry for the LONG wait for this chapter, life got in the way. Moved to a new house, and GOT MARRIED :) I hope you guys like this chapter!**

 **Happy reading! s/n I saw Fantastic Beasts (finally) It was BEYOND amazing! If you haven't seen it already I definitely recommend it!**

Having Harry back in my life was something unexpected; however it was something that I needed. I needed someone who knew who I was then, someone I thought had long since disappeared. Back then I was someone whole, someone who wasn't afraid of the dark or being left alone for long periods of time. He may not know everything about me and my life now, but he knew me then. Having him gave me peace, it allowed me to relax and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. My girls even seemed to like him; Aria had grown particularly attached to the black haired angel. Her words not mine.

For the first month, Harry would come over at least twice a week; we of course exchanged mobile numbers. That meant that we were always in contact, whether it was by a phone call or the hundreds of text messages we sent back and forth. Much to the chagrin of Draco, oddly it didn't affect Blaise as much. In fact Blaise had tagged along on a few lunches with Harry and I, Draco kept his distance. Despite the reaction of Draco, it was a great feeling, and it made me feel like I was young again.

It wasn't until the second month into our renewed friendship that he decided it was time that I met Tracy and his kids. Since I didn't want to be alone I invited Draco. He and Tracy were old schoolmates, so at least he wouldn't be forced to interact with only former Gryffindors. Then I thought better and invited Blaise instead, he has been less hostile than Draco. However, Draco decided to come along as well. So we are all having dinner this Saturday at Draco's some since it was large enough to host all of us. With our girls coming and adding Harry's kids it was bound to be busy, loud and quite possibly a crowded affair.

Just as I had finished making the necessary changes to my work schedule for the next month, I heard a knock on my front door. Not expecting company I have no idea who it would be, especially knocking at my door this late.

 _"Who is it?"_ I call through the door.

 _"Hermione, it's me Devin."_

I freeze stunned not sure what to do, it had been months since I last spoke to Devin. Reluctantly I slowly open to door to find him standing on my doorstep trying to look sheepish. I had never noticed before, but it looks like he is here begrudgingly not because he actually wants to be here.

 _"What is it that you want?"_ I ask him waspishly

 _"I just want to talk, can I please come in?"_

 _"No, I don't think that's a good idea. We broke up months ago Devin, just let me go."_ I say to him nervously. I'm not sure why but I have this feeling in my gut that I never had before with Devin. Something is telling me that I need to be afraid.

 _"Just let me in Mione. We need to talk, we never even had closure."_ Devin insists, looking irritated.

 _"Please just leave Devin."_ I say, as I proceed to close the door.

Suddenly Devin rushes forward and pushes the door back with such a force that it hits me in my forehead. As I fall to the ground dazed, Devin steps through the threshold and stands over me.

 _"Why do you have to be so difficult?"_ He rasps. _"All you had to do was open the door. I could have walked in without having to injure you, but per usual Hermione Granger fashion you just had to be difficult."_

 _"Wha-What do you want?"_ I ask nervously, wandering where I left my wand. Statue of secrecy be damned I was going to hex him.

 _"I personally don't want anything from you. I honestly don't want anything to do with you. You filthy mudblood."_ Devin spat.

My blood ran cold. Anything that I was going to say fled from my mind and my heart began to thump hard against my chest.

 _"Oh that's right. I'm not supposed to know that you are a witch and a mudblood bitch."_ He sighs deeply, _"What a man has to endure for the cause. I'm not going to even bother telling you how I know. Just know that your time is short mudblood."_

Before I could react he kicks me hard in my ribs, and then proceeded to choke me. As I reached for him scratching and drawing small amounts of blood, he took one hand off my throat and reached for his pocket and pulled out a wand.

 _"Servus meus, quae oblitus"_ Devin chants as a deep purple mist shoots from his wand. I gurgle out a whimper of pain and everything went black.

* * *

Hermione was running late for lunch and I normally never go to lunch. There is always too much to do, and with a hour lunch-break half of what I do at work wouldn't get done. She is lucky I love her.

 _"Blaise! I am so sorry I am late. Since I'll be taking off sometime in September I've been trying to get the necessary work done."_ Hermione said flushed as she placed her purse on the table.

 _"It's fine. However, if you were any later you would have come to an empty table"_ I remark

 _"Oh please Blaise. You wouldn't leave me to eat alone."_ She scoffs with a smirk.

 _"Perhaps not, besides this lunch is important we've got things to discuss."_

 _"Is it always business with you? How about first saying, oh Hi Hermione! You look beautiful today? Is that a new dress? In which I would respond yes."_ She responds with a beautiful smile.

 _"Well since you've gotten that conversation out of the way-" I_ stop and look at her neck _"Hermione what is that on your neck?"_

She blushes profusely and tries to cover it with her hand.

 _"It's too late I've already seen it. How on earth did you get that?"_

 _"It's just a hickey Blaise."_ Hermione huffed.

 _"I know what it is. I asked how, since last time I checked you were single."_ I scrutinize her neck a bit closer, the hickey reached from the side of her neck almost wrapping around to the back. Before I could see anymore she waved her hand over it glamouring the love bite.

 _"I'm not single anymore Blaise."_ She says with her dazzling smile again bouncing in her seat.

 _"Why am I now just hearing about this?"_ And why hasn't Draco told me I think to myself.

 _"I don't know, just wanted it to be between me and Devin for a while. We got back together and just wanted to spend time with each other and the girls of course."_

I sit in silence as I digest what she just said. To say I am surprised is an understatement, since the last time I checked Hermione was beyond devastated about how Devin treated her. She had absolutely no intentions of getting back with him, and reminded me constantly whenever I would ask her. This sudden turnaround is alarming, not to mention she seems TOO cheerful.

 _"Well aren't you going to say something? Congratulate me or something?"_ she asks almost crestfallen.

 _"Why would I congratulate you?"_ I ask confused.

 _"Well, we've been dating for almost two years. When we got back together, we did a lot of talking and decided that its time."_ She says.

 _"Time for what?"_ I ask, afraid of her answer.

Just as I predicted she flashes me her left hand and on her ring finger sat a gorgeous diamond ring.

 _"I'm getting married Blaise!"_ She yells excitingly.

As she continues to ramble on about how he proposed and the wedding, I can't help but let my mind wander. I begin to panic; this isn't like Hermione at all. Not only is she not the type to be so enthralled with the idea of HUGE wedding. She wouldn't just accept a marriage proposal with a guy she just got back together with. Something isn't right; he just didn't know how to get to the bottom of it.

 _"Your attentiveness is astounding Blaise."_ Hermione says as she rolls her eyes.

 _"I'm sorry, was just on another planet. I really must get back I'm sorry I have to cut this short. We will get a chance to speak at Potter's this Saturday."_ I say hurriedly as I push out my chair to leave.

 _"Oh okay. Well I'll see you then."_ She says sullenly, and then she perks back up _"Maybe I'll bring Devin. We will soon be a joint package, so I will have to see how to bring up the fact I'm magical. This weekend would be perfect. Don't you think Blaise?"_

 _"I'm not sure, ask Potter."_

 _"I will I'm sure he will be fine with it. Oh, maybe he will give me away."_ Hermione continues dreamily. Something was definitely wrong with her. As she was distracted by her day dreams I quietly cast the same diagnostic spell on her that I use on the field.

 _"Sure Mione. Let me know what he says, oh and congratulations."_ I murmur

 _"Thanks Blaise!"_ She beams excitedly as she starts to dig through her purse.

I look back at her but she is immersed in a book, and doesn't even realize that I cast a charm on her. One that will alert me if she is ever in harm's way, because that didn't look like a simple love bite.

* * *

I quickly exit the restaurant and turn into the empty alley. I send out two emergency patronuses and apparate back to my office. As I am going through the diagnostic my door swings open.

 _"Will you ever learn to knock on my fucking door?"_ I sigh, not bothering to look up.

 _"You said it was an emergency so here I am. What's going on?"_ Draco asks as he shuts the door behind him.

 _"Just a minute you impatient wanker, we are still waiting for out third guest."_

 _"Is it Hermione? Didn't you just have lunch with her, why didn't she just come back with you?"_ Draco asks while fiddling with something on my bookshelf.

 _"I did just have lunch with her. However, the reason I asked you here is because of he_ -" I don't finish as the is rapt knocking on my door. _"Look at that some people know how to knock. Come in!"_ I finish

 _"Blaise, I was surprised to get a patronus from you. What is the emergency?"_

 _"What the fuck is he doing here?"_ Draco fumed.

 _"Calm down and I'll explain. If you both would take a seat."_ I answer diplomatically

Both Potter and Draco looked at each other with skepticism and malice as they sat down in the two chairs I have in front of my desk. Neither one of them paying me any attention, only glaring at each other as if they were still in Hogwarts.

 _"If you are both finished gazing lovingly into each other eyes, I would like to discuss why I called you both here."_

 _"Apologies Blaise, please go on."_ Potter said stoically.

 _"Right, so I just had lunch with Hermione and she isn't herself at all. Did she tell either of you that she got back with Devin?"_ Their reactions told me that she didn't. _"Right, I didn't think so. She told me that they got back together last week, and that he proposed to her. They're getting married."_

 _"Over my dead body!"_ Harry yelled leaping to his feet.

 _"I happen to agree with Potter on this one. I will knock her over the head unconscious before I allow her to marry the scumbag."_ Draco added.

 _"My sentiments exactly, however that's not the only strange part. She wasn't herself, it seems like all she could think about was Devin and getting married. She didn't even ask about the case we've built or bore me to death about this Saturday. Which by the way Potter, she is going to ask to bring Devin. Say no."_

 _"This doesn't make any sense. She's been telling me all about him, and about what happened when they broke up. She was adamant that she and him weren't going to get back together."_ Harry said confused.

 _"What exactly happened when they broke up?"_ Draco asked suspiciously towards Harry.

 _"That's neither here nor there Draco, focus. I was suspicious so I cast 'Ostende dolos' on her, I was just going over her results when you walked in. It doesn't pinpoint what was used on her, which is strange on its own. Her levels are completely wrong,"_ I finish

 _"I'm sorry; we don't use that in Belgium. What is that spell?"_

 _"It's a spell that is supposed to give a diagnostic of the spells and enchantments on a person or object. When we use it on a person, it not only gives the list of spells but the normal biometric levels and abnormal levels in the body. It gives off blood sugar, cholesterol, blood pressure all of that, but it also gives off the wavelengths of the brain."_

 _"Meaning that for Granger her brain wavelengths are normally off the scale. I think it's because she has more –"_

 _"Don't finish that Draco."_ I say effectively cutting him off.

 _"Ok so, it didn't work on Hermione then?"_

 _"It only half-way worked. It is supposed to report the spell that was used, as well as any abnormalities in the body. It only reported the abnormalities, which her brain function is decimals lower than average for her. However, no spells or enchantments were recorded."_

 _"Which means what?"_ Harry asked.

 _"It means Potter, that she was cursed. The curse that was used had to of been of dark nature or ancient. Which sometimes go hand in hand."_ Draco said rolling his eyes.

 _"Ok so who could have cursed her?"_

 _"I would say that pile of shit Devin, except he's a bloody muggle."_ Draco answered.

 _"That is true, however just to be safe we'll need to run background checks into him. There has to be some type of link to him, her getting back with him like this it's not a coincidence."_ I say _. "Detective Malfoy I need you to do this"_

 _"How very formal of you Zabini."_ Draco replies with a smirk

 _"Right, Potter I need you to monitor Hermione. I will teach you the 'Ostende dolos' it will monitor her and show when her levels fluctuate. This way we can track when it seems to be worse and what seems to be the trigger."_

 _"No problem Blaise. What will you do?"_ Potter asks.

 _"Well, I need to run further diagnostic tests on these results. I'll need to contact Allaire for help, next to Granger she is a forensics pro. She might have other tests that we could run."_

 _"Right, I'm sure that's all you want her to do."_ Draco says.

 _"Fuck off."_ I say laughingly

 _"I will see if Hermione wants to meet for a late lunch, early dinner. I'll tell her that Devin coming this Saturday isn't a good idea because my youngest daughters accidental magic. Which is more or less true, if she doesn't get her way my hair 'accidently' turns bright pink."_ Potter says

I laugh, because this is exactly what would happen when I told Jamie no.

 _"Perfect. Also, try to placate her and say you'll meet him at lunch next week or something. We just need time to get answers and figure out what the hell is wrong."_ I say frustrated.

 _"Ok that is fine. Shouldn't we focus more on the case? The girls will all be going to Hogwarts in a month and we need to get the ball rolling."_ Potter says while fixing his glasses.

 _"Yes, and we will. Sometime this week, I didn't get a chance to talk to Hermione about it. Potter feel her out and see where she stands."_

 _"No problem."_

 _"Are we all clear on what we need to do? Ok good; keep me updated on whatever you find or if something comes up. I need to fire-call Allaire to catch her up to speed. I'll see you both this Saturday."_

As they both leave my office I can't help but feeling dread in the pit of my stomach. Something told me that this had something to do with the twins' father. No matter what happened he wasn't going to let anything happen to the girls, or their mother. No one outside of him and Draco knew this, Hermione Granger was an angel to them and irreplaceable. If anything happened to her, there was no way that him or Draco would survive.

She was their everything, and they both loved her.


End file.
